


午夜情人/Midnight Lover

by sickworld



Series: 午夜情人/Midnight Lover [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickworld/pseuds/sickworld
Summary: 放弃天赋异能后，克拉克肯特在一次意外中遇见了蝙蝠侠，他才知道，原来世上真有一人与他如此相似





	1. 租客

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> 1.对克拉克-肯特的出场有一些特殊处理，阅读过第一章后表示不能接受的读者也请不要阅读之后的章节  
> 2.文章背景设定是上世纪八十年代末的美国  
> 3.本文中的克拉克-肯特设定为28岁，即《超人2》上映时克里斯托弗-里夫的年纪，而布鲁斯-韦恩被设定成30岁  
> 4.本文中的克拉克以里夫超为视觉原型，老爷……建议脑补阿兰-德龙吧

情人们并不最终相遇，他们一直在彼此之中（注1）。

 

晨光透过有些暗沉了的白色床帘洒进屋内，闹钟准时在七点半发出机械铃声，像一个歇斯底里女人的尖叫。克拉克-肯特拖着没什么生气的身体从床铺上艰难地爬起来，眼也不睁地摸到床头柜上的黑框眼镜架到鼻梁上，顺手撕掉用加粗黑体写着“22日”的日历，如同僵尸似的晃进浴室，快速洗脸刷牙刮掉新冒出来的胡茬。洗脸盆的下水道好像有些堵了，水一直流不下去，黑洞里时不时发出咕噜咕噜的恶心怪响。换上干净衣服的时候，他注意到袖子上挂着的线头，于是又慌慌张张地在抽屉里翻找剪刀。

为了多睡一会儿他不得不放弃丰盛的早餐，用简单的冷面包和牛奶打发自己。他甚至不想费力气洗杯子，直接站在冰箱前打开1.25L的纸盒装牛奶仰起头猛灌了几口，然后咬着两片吐司拎上公文包就出了门。

他住一个远离市中心的单身公寓里，这一层楼的住户不多，许多房间都空置着。楼栋有些老久，挂着污渍的墙壁好像跺跺脚就会掉下一层白灰。克拉克快速跑过走廊噔噔地下楼，脚步声空旷地回荡。

快步走大约十分钟能到地铁口，穿越重重人群挤上地铁再个四十分钟能到市中心，出来再走七八分钟就是星球日报所在的大楼。他紧赶慢赶在九点前两分钟成功打卡，在上司严肃地注视下低着头溜进了自己的卡座，开始忙碌的一天。除了中途上过一次厕所、添了两次咖啡以外，他几乎都没有离开过座位。

挨到中午，他一个人在楼下的小吃摊买了大份的墨西哥卷饼当午餐，萨尔萨辣酱和牛肉的味道有些腻人，虽然也不怎么饱但他仍然将最后几口扔了。他上楼，到员工休息室的沙发上靠了一会，收音机正在播报午间新闻，两个主持人从黑色星期一后的经济形势讲到正在进行的总统选举，又从xxx大道的连环车祸讲到超人近一个月的不见踪影。他觉得心里闷闷的不舒服，于是又回到自己的卡座。办公室提供的便宜咖啡没有一点作用，下午的时候他对着打字机困得几乎睁不开眼睛，直到佩里幽灵般地站到他身后他才被吓清醒。倒也不是说他不热爱记者这份工作，只是最近他变得很容易疲劳。

五点钟下班，他告别那些算不上十分熟络的同时，再度加入旅鼠一般的通勤人潮。等出了逼仄阴暗的地铁，抬头望去天色已经由橙红转为深蓝，他想到自己空荡荡的冰箱，决定去最近的便利超市买些生活必需品。他走过一排排货架，取下牛奶、罐头、番茄、坚果、芝士、火腿、菠菜和意大利面，然后他看了看表——嗯，六点十三分，看来也没工夫慢悠悠地做饭了，于是又往自己的篮子里放了好几盒微波速食食品。

提着沉甸甸的袋子往家走的路上，他已经觉得饥肠辘辘了。等回到家，将新采购的物品分门别类装进冰箱之后，他才撕开一盒培根奶油意面的玻璃纸包装，放进微波炉加热四分钟。叮的一声之后，他取出冒着热气甚至还有些烫手的意面，端到餐桌上囫囵吃了。玻璃纸与餐盒被他揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，除了叉子以外没有别的东西需要清洗。他让自己陷进沙发里发了一会呆，然后打开落地灯，从布艺书报篓里取出一本伊夫林-沃的小说《独家新闻》（注2）。他翻到折了一角的那页，接着上回中断的地方往下，读得不快不慢。楼上的住户将电视开得很大声，克拉克几乎能听到肥皂剧里人物的对话和观众的笑声，他情不自禁地想也许自己也该买一台电视什么的……从前他总觉得没有必要，一来他手头不怎么宽裕，二来他可以毫不费力地听见全世界电视里的声音，可现在不同……现在……

他强迫自己把思绪专注到书本上，但那些印刷的墨字好像都化作一个个难懂的符号，让他根本无法凝神。他不得不放下书本，强迫自己去做些别的，以免继续胡思乱想。

也许该养成提前给自己做好早餐的习惯了。他在心里给自己定下目标的同时，走向冰箱取出不久前才放进去的食材，摊到切菜板上准备做个简单的炒蛋火腿三明治。烹饪从来不是他的强项，而注意力不集中时做自己不擅长之事的后果就是切到自己的手指。他按压着自己被划了一道口子的手指，笨拙地翻出最近才购入地家庭医药箱套装，用牙齿撕开创可贴的包装给自己缠上。手指火辣辣地疼，他坚持着给自己做完了那份该死的三明治，但湿哒哒沾满了番茄和火腿残渣的切菜板与刀具却被扔在那儿懒得清洗了。

他草草洗完澡，钻进被窝，对着并不高的天花板发呆，左上角的一块肮脏水渍十分碍眼。他索性翻了个身，对着阳台那边，浓厚的夜色浸染着床帘，星光一点也透不进来。楼上那个秃顶男人的脚步声与隔壁那对相看两厌的夫妻的吵架声断断续续地传来……这就是普通人听到的世界。

这是克拉克-肯特放弃自己与生俱来非同凡响能力的第二十三个夜晚。

他一如既往地夜不能寐。

这一夜他睡得不好。梦与现实一直在模糊界限，让他分不清自己置身于何时何地。他恍惚看见了那一夜自己在孤独堡垒，向封存于水晶中父亲的影像做出绝望的请求（注3）。那时，父亲脸上露出的表情是失望吗？

第二天清晨，闹钟刺耳的铃响分毫不差地将他从回忆或是梦境中拉出来，他在床上呆坐了两分钟，然后拖着没什么生气的身体从床铺上艰难地爬起来，眼也不睁地摸到床头柜上的黑框眼镜架到鼻梁上，顺手撕掉用加粗黑体写着“23日”的日历，如同僵尸似的晃进浴室，快速洗脸刷牙刮掉新冒出来的胡茬。洗脸池的下水道仍是堵的，咕噜咕噜的恶心怪响听起来更严重了。今天衣服上没有冒出新的线头，但袜子却破了一个洞。昨夜准备好的三明治看起来让人没什么食欲，冻了一夜的切片番茄流出的汁水将面包片浸得湿哒哒的，胡乱叠在一起的火腿和炒蛋摇摇欲坠。

乘地铁时，旁边的两位乘客在讨论今日的股票行情，不知怎么地话题又扯到超人身上。

“就算超人能救回每一个因为股灾而跳楼的人，他也无法拯救美国的经济！”

“他都消失快一个月了，谁知道他是死了还是回外星了。说不定他自己也因为倾家荡产而跳楼了呢。”

克拉克忍不住将帽子拉低，也不知到底是想捂住耳朵不去听还是怕被人认出来。

无论他多少次告诉自己专注于当下，他仍然没办法寻得平静。这一天又是过得浑浑噩噩，他甚至想不起来除了那篇被驳回的新闻稿以外自己还做了些什么。连续多日的心不在焉彻底激怒了魔鬼上司佩里-怀特，克拉克成了今年以来被勒令停职反省的第一人。

他提着公文包离开大楼，到家附近的小公园坐着喂了三个小时的鸽子才回去。

刚走进楼栋的大门开始往楼梯上爬的时候，他注意到有个人走在他前面，只半层楼之隔。

那人穿着还算体面的西装，个子挺高，体格匀称，脚步很稳。

克拉克觉得自己以前肯定没有在这里见过这个男人，也许是新租户？

男人抵达四楼后就朝右拐往一整排房间走去了，巧的是克拉克也住在这一层。

克拉克保持这点距离跟着走，然后停在自己门口，视线却一直黏在那个男人身上。

皮鞋的声音哒哒响到走廊的尽头，男人终于停下，掏出钥匙准备打开最里面最偏僻最不见光的那间房。

然后他像是察觉到了陌生人过于好奇的视线，转过头来打量克拉克。

男人眼神锐利，头发整齐，相貌也不差，大概是和女性搭讪时比较容易获得好感的那种。

克拉克礼貌地颔首，略微抬高声音：“你好。”

男人也得体地回应，然后一闪身进了房间。

注1：情人们并不最终相遇，他们一直在彼此之中。——鲁米  
注2：《独家新闻》1938 伊夫林-沃著  
注3：1980年的《超人2》中超人选择与露易丝厮守而向孤独堡垒中自己父亲的能量体（智能中枢？）请求放弃超能力，之后克拉克做了一段时间的普通人直到佐德将军降临地球


	2. 险境

这层楼的新租户算得上是克拉克乏味生活中唯一一剂调味料了，并不是他想过度关注别人的生活，但被停职在家的百无聊赖使他不得不注意到一些微妙而奇怪的事情。那个男人已经搬进来一个多星期了，保持着昼伏夜出的作息，每晚都会出去很长时间而白天闷在屋里毫无动静。出于好奇克拉克故意制造了两次巧遇以便同那名男子一起下楼——这种时候人们为了避免尴尬的沉默总会勉强交流几句。

第一次谈话中，男人说自己叫莱诺-迪安杰罗（注1），来自威斯康辛州，但克拉克觉得他说话有点隔壁新泽西佬的腔调（注2），不过这也不奇怪，没人愿意说自己来自新泽西那个破地方（注3）。克拉克根据对方身上阴郁的气质猜测他也许在哥谭住过一阵子。迪安杰罗说话倒是挺有礼貌，甚至称得上风度翩翩，克拉克甚至还了解到对方是个虔诚的教徒。不过他们的谈话止于楼梯的最后一阶。

迪安杰罗住进来第五天的凌晨，他带回了一个男伴，一个高瘦的非裔男人。他们行走时举止暧昧，却不似情侣般亲密。

无疑目睹到这一切的克拉克突然明白了什么。他原本并没有打算窥探别人的私人生活，但两个小时后尽头那间房里爆发出的惊人粗口和摔门声还是令躺正在床上失眠的克拉克一震，他忍不住爬起来透过猫眼看看情况。

那位留宿的男伴衣衫不整面色难看地快步穿过走廊，嘴里不停地咒骂些“该死的怪胎”这样的话，而迪安杰罗站在尽头那间房的门口面色阴沉地注视着离开的男伴。

男人跑下楼梯之前回头指着迪安杰罗继续大骂：“他妈的离我远一点！我要让你好看！”

男人离开不久之后，两名巡警敲响了尽头那间房间的门。

克拉克忍不住拉开一条门缝探出头偷听——

“你好，先生，我们刚才接到报警，报案人称你试图限制他的行动，还扬言要剖开他的胸膛吃掉他的心脏，请问以上情况是否属实？”

“我很抱歉，警官先生，我想这只是个误会。那是我男朋友，他想离开我，他试图挽留他，我们吵了起来……好吧，吵得很厉害，也许我气在头上说了几句胡话，可我完全没有伤害他。况且，他刚才对我说的话也一点儿也不客气，他还说要敲开我的脑子呢……”

“我们还是需要检查一下你的房子，没有冒犯的意思，只是例行公务。”

“请吧先生们。”

两名巡警进了房间，五分钟不到便出来了，大概屋内没什么异常，他们也就离开了。

不管有没有这个小插曲，这一夜克拉克依旧睡得不平静。

这天之后，克拉克再一次与迪安杰罗在楼梯口“偶遇”，他尽量让自己攀谈的声音听起来友好关切而不是好奇窥探：“嗨，昨晚还好吧？睡到一半突然听见点动静，警察找你麻烦了？”

迪安杰罗一瞬间露出古怪的神色，但那种阴冷戒备的敌意一闪而逝，取而代之的是歉意的讪笑：“真抱歉，吵到你休息了吧……都是误会，警察太把吵架当回事了。”

克拉克莫名地觉得那个笑容很虚伪。

又过了两天，也就是迪安杰罗住进这间公寓的第七天，他在凌晨又带回了一个男伴。这次是个南美裔古铜肤色的男孩子。

即使对同|性|恋并没有什么偏见，克拉克仍忍不住咂舌——那确确实实是个未成年男孩子，虽然看起来也不小了但绝对不超过十八岁。男孩儿似乎喝多了，在楼道里说话的声音忽高忽低，间或发出几声大小，迪安杰罗低声提醒对方注意音量不要惊扰其他人。男孩儿含含糊糊地应了，靠在迪安杰罗身上醉得几乎无法站直。

克拉克从猫眼里注视着这两个人走过长长的走廊，再一次隐没在尽头那扇门里。

那时大概是27日凌晨三点左右。

如果克拉克对一个男人与一个未成年男孩发生关系只是感到不太舒服的话，真正令克拉克心里冒出十分不对劲感觉的是那名男孩儿过了快一天都没有离开。他看了一眼墙上自顾自滴答的时钟:现在是28日凌晨一点七八分的样子。一直留在屋内的克拉克听到迪安杰罗于晚上十点多的时候离开了公寓，就像之前的每一天一样。可那个男孩儿没道理待了整整一天后不离开一次，难道就没有外出吃饭散步或是扔垃圾的需求吗？

也许是他管得太多，但某种始终无法解释的不安感萦绕在克拉克心头。警察说过的那几句话一直在他脑海里盘旋，他想象着迪安杰罗恶狠狠地说“我要把你的心脏剖出来吃了”的表情，那也许是那天迪安杰罗在他面前短暂露出的模样。

他有了个大胆的计划。首先他去了一楼值班室找到公寓管理员老史密斯。老史密斯和克拉克关系不错，甚至还挺喜欢这个老实年轻人的。克拉克有几次把钥匙忘在房里不得不找老史密斯讨备用钥匙，次数多了老史密斯也根本不看，直接让克拉克进了管理室自己在钥匙柜里找。虽然有点对不起老史密斯的信任，但克拉克故技重施成功地顺手牵羊拿到了尽头那间房的备用钥匙。

他又回到家从冰箱里找出一块超市里买的品相还算不错的蛋糕，在裤兜装上一只便携手电。月亮僵死的光透进破落的长窗，狭窄的走廊像通往魔境的小道，一路上克拉克心脏直跳——他已经很久没有过这种感觉了，并不是因为他有多紧张多害怕，这仅仅是一种生物本能。在这个星球上，无论是最高级的猎捕者还是最弱小的猎物，一样都会在不安全的情境下肾上腺素激增，心跳加速，应激出汗。

走廊尽头的那扇门看起来又黑又沉，克拉克鼓起勇气敲了几次门喊“先生？先生？”都没有人应声。他摸到了裤子口袋里偷来的钥匙——冷冷的、硬硬的，被自己的手汗弄湿有点滑腻。

薄薄的铁片插进缩孔，向右旋转两圈，咔哒一声，门边露出一道小缝。

克拉克探头到小缝边上，又喊了两边“先生”，漆黑的屋内依旧一片寂静。他将钥匙收回口袋，一手抓着那盒蛋糕，另一手极缓极慢地推开门。万一屋主或别的什么人正在房里，那他也只能死撑着说些“嘿先生我想给您送些乔迁礼物却发现您家的门没关”之类的傻话了，虽然也免不了惹人怀疑，但至少不会被打一顿送到警察局去。

他觉得自己光是把门推开一个能让自己通过的缝隙就已经花了半个晚上，而他接下来走的每一步都又轻又慢，不发出一丁点儿声音，唯一能听见的只有他自己骨头活动偶尔发出的咯嗒声。他打开手电筒扫了一圈玄关，很干净，所有的鞋子都收在鞋柜里。

紧接着他大胆地往前走到客厅，四处照了照，虽然整体看得不甚清楚但暴露在光源下的每一处都干净整洁。摆放得严丝合缝的一长排CD，一尘不染的播放机，光可鉴人的玻璃面茶几和似乎完全没有坐卧痕迹的沙发——看起来像是个洁癖或者强迫症患者。

光圈在漆黑的室内晃动，令人紧张不安。做坏事的慌张情绪把克拉克的心脏挤压得几乎无法正常跳动，他正想自己要不要赶紧离开以免被人发现，细不可闻的鼻音隐隐约约从卧室某处传来，把他惊得一震。如果不是房间里极静而他又异常专注的话这个微弱的声音肯定就被忽略了。

还有人吗？他亲眼看着迪安杰罗离开公寓，那剩下的只可能是那个男孩子了……难道还在卧室里睡觉？

克拉克小心翼翼地猫着腰贴着墙，在黑暗中往卧室缓慢前行。他把手搭在卧室的门把手上——冰凉的触感激得他一哆嗦——缓缓转动，每一下金属构件摩擦的细微声响在他听来都像是有刀子在戳他的鼓膜，然后“咔——”，转动的动作戛然而止，往前推，光线和气流涌进暗不可见的室内。

卧室空无一人。克拉克像个小偷一样蹑手蹑脚地躲在门边观察卧室，这里也干净得不像有人住过。

“有人吗？”他开口，沙哑的声音把自己都差点吓了一跳。

那个哭泣般的鼻音听起来稍微清晰了一点。

声音是从床那儿传来的，可床单平滑得连一丝褶皱都没有，被子也四四方方的叠在床尾，哪里有人的影子。

克拉克出了一身冷汗，一瞬间很多念头闪过。他想过去觉得自己从不恐惧，也许是因为他知道自己不会受伤，所以无论是孩童时期故事里废宅中的幽灵床底的怪物还是长大后遇见的所有那些想要除掉他杀死他的敌人都不曾令他感受过恐惧的滋味。他所有的无畏都只是建立在自己天赋异能上的

一个惊世骇俗的念头闪电般炸在他脑子里。

咕噜一声，他吞了口口水，慢慢地蹲下正在发抖的膝盖，俯身贴近压在厚实床垫底下的全木床架。

幽灵似的哀吟仿佛贴着耳朵一样再度传来。

克拉克吓得猛然往后一退，整个人撞在身后的衣柜上。

床下有人！

“谁在床下？”他把手电筒紧紧握住挡在胸前，好似真有什么发生了就可以用这个塑料小玩意保护自己一样。

呜咽的呻吟继续传来。

——他的邻居在床底下藏了个人。这个猜想太诡异太可怕连克拉克自己都觉得荒谬，但那持续不断传来的声音令他不得不这么想。在自己非法入室制造破坏被捕和有人可能被困在这儿需要帮助之间，他毫不犹豫地选择了后者。他顾不得那么多直接打开了房间的顶灯，乍现的光让他无从适应甚至流了眼泪。他没有去擦，而是直接弓起腰，手指插到床垫与床架之间，用力抬起床垫的一角往旁边顶。

失去了床垫遮掩的床架暴露在光线下，这东西确实很奇怪，没有人家里会用这种笨重怪异的床架——没有床脚，像个又大又扁的盒子一样四面封闭，或者说，一具又宽又扁的棺材一样。而这个“棺材”的正面竟有一扇活动门被四把锁牢牢地扣死。他用力拽了拽其中一把锁，纹丝不动。

普通市民家里可不会这种东西，这可不是一个上锁的地下室或者大箱子什么的，这玩意几乎可以并排装下好几个人了，更不要提现在里面似乎真的有个人。他迟疑地轻叩几下门板，里面回应似的再度传来声音。克拉克猜测里面的人也许不能说话，不然早就大喊救命了不是吗。

“我希望我没有误会什么……但如果你需要帮助的话，请继续回应我好吗？”他的声音不自觉地颤抖。虽然还没有完全搞清楚到底是怎么回事，但他确实是感受到了某种病态的邪恶和未知的危险笼罩着这个房间。

门板里面发出虚弱但持续的呜咽，像是绝望的声嘶力竭的求救。

“我懂了，我去找警察，你等我。”他用坚定的令人安心的语气向不见天光的牢笼里的人承诺。

接着克拉克一刻也不犹豫转身便跑出这个可怕的房间，可一只脚刚踏出去，黑暗中无声无息地伸出一只手从他脑后绕到前面，死死地捂住他的口鼻。刺鼻的味道带着点令人毛骨悚然的微甜顺着鼻腔钻入呼吸道，他剧烈地挣扎，但身后的人占据了先机，钳制的姿势使克拉克无法挣脱，巨大的恐惧和危机感瞬间传遍所有神经，但四肢百骸仍是变得瘫软无力，意识迅速涣散，他不甘地闭上眼睛，陷入纯然的黑暗。

 

注1：莱诺-迪安杰罗这个名字是我用约瑟夫.詹姆斯.迪安杰罗（Joseph James DeAngelo）和杰佛瑞·莱诺·达默（Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer）这两个七八十年代美国著名连环杀手的名字拼出来的。

注2：文中按照七十年代末至九十年代初的漫画背景，设定哥谭市位于新泽西州，大都会市位于特拉华州。现实中新泽西州与特拉华州相隔一个特拉华湾，中间由特拉华纪念大桥相连。因此文中克拉克才会说新租客莱诺-迪安杰罗有“隔壁新泽西佬的腔调”，新泽西口音在美国经常被黑。另外文中也设定哥谭与大都会是位于特拉华湾两岸的双子星城。  
注3：“没人愿意说自己来自新泽西州”是因为新泽西州在美国比较不受欢迎。一方面以前新泽西州很村很乱，意裔人口占一半，时常涉及组织犯罪，其中Camden市犯罪率曾居全美最高。另一方面，过去每天都有无数载重卡车将纽约的数千吨垃圾沿着州际公路经新泽西运往南部各州，新泽西算是纽约的垃圾场。还有口音，新泽西州口音算是口碑最差，有“听他们说话就好像是在乔治华盛顿大桥下一群老鼠在水面浮油上交配连续发出来的声音”这样的说法。


	3. 蝙蝠

克拉克迷蒙间听见有人一直在絮絮叨叨地说些什么，伴随着微弱而恐惧的呜咽，他费力地睁开眼睛，找回视线的焦点。他大概是倒在地上，只能看见一双脚在自己面前走来走去，步伐焦虑。眼镜不知道被丢到哪里去，更糟糕的是他的手脚被绑了起来，嘴也被堵着。他尽力抬起头，迪安杰罗在他面前来来回回焦躁地踱步。

注意到克拉克醒了，迪安杰罗脚步猛地顿住，眼神凶恶狂躁地盯着这个闯入者，像老鹰一样扑杀猎物一样突然弯下腰提着他的领子厉声质问：“你是他们中的一员吗？”

克拉克瞪大眼睛剧烈地摇头，他根本不知道对方在说些什么，更何况他的脑子还因为药剂的作用而有些犯晕，不过就算不动脑子他也知道现在的情况很糟糕——潜入一个危险人物家里发现对方的犯罪行为，自己不被灭口的可能性微乎其微。他得赶紧想想办法，虽然现在说这些没用，但他仍忍不住责怪自己怎么不晚个十天半月的再放弃超能力。

“为什么一直鬼鬼祟祟地盯着我？是不是他们派你来的？”迪安杰罗情绪激动得不寻常，甚至泄露出一丝恐惧，好像周围真的有人在监视他的一举一动。

克拉克被拽得脖子生疼，他想说点什么让对方冷静下来，但他的嘴被捆得严严实实。

迪安杰罗凑近了仔细审视克拉克，似乎在看他有没有说谎，他的鼻子几乎都要戳到对方脸上：“只是个多管闲事的家伙吗？本来只有那小子的，现在只能把你也……”他把尾音含糊地吞进喉咙里，神色骇人地离开，回来的时候两只手上分别拿着玻璃瓶和注射器。

巴比妥酸盐、钾溶液或是肌肉松弛剂之类的……克拉克猜测。

迪安杰罗将抽满的注射器抵在克拉克脖子边上，皮肤上冰冷尖锐的轻微刺痛感此刻却恐怖至极，而这个方才还狂躁异常的疯子这会儿竟一反常态地露出虔诚慈悲的神情，“……一下就结束了，没有痛苦，我也不想这样做，是你自己不好非要多管闲事。不过别怕，神会宽恕你我的罪行。”

克拉克瞬间睁大了双眼。

如果这时迪安杰罗回头的话，他一定会发现令克拉克瞪露出震惊神情的并不是逐渐靠近的注射针头，而是窗外幽诡月轮下迅疾逼近的黑影。

“嘭——”的一声碎裂的玻璃化作千百片利刃劈头盖脸的砸下来，克拉克俯身趴倒躲避玻璃渣的同时用余光瞥见扇动着宽翼落在屋内的是一个全身漆黑的怪物。然后像是黑暗被召唤似的，灯无声熄灭，室内陷入一片漆黑。

“什……”迪安杰罗还没来得及说完，便被一道银光滑过手腕，他惨叫一声捂住自己血流不止的腕部，惊骇地在黑暗中寻找这个不详的黑影。

被黑暗寄生的怪物潜伏无声，恐怖笼罩着空间让所有人都噤若寒蝉。

克拉克紧贴墙边聚精会神地追逐黑暗中的声音——猎猎风声伴随着极轻微的脚步、又闷又重的击打声、什么巨大的东西撞上了门板、迪安杰罗吃痛的呻吟。

阴暗厚重的浮云缓缓掠过，冷白的月光迟迟爬进屋里，克拉克终于借助这一点幽微的光线模糊地看见了屋内的情形。迪安杰罗宛如一个断线的木偶瘫坐在门板前，脸上挂着血，而那个高大的黑影仿佛一片连光线都可以吞噬的浓黑，轮廓神秘而恐怖。

黑影朝他靠近，他紧盯着那不明生物的一举一动，却始终难以看清，直到某种冰冷尖锐的触感滑过依次他的手腕和脚腕，他才惊讶地发现捆绑着他的绳索已经断了。他挣脱开，扯掉自己嘴上的胶带，打量那个黑暗的生物——似乎有尖利的爪子和类似于刺的构造长在手臂上。他甚至不清楚这个被诅咒的怪物听不听得懂人类话语，却被某种不可思议的信赖感驱使开口：“还有一个男孩……被关在那里。”

“……我知道了。”

那个生物说出了人类的语言，那是克拉克听见过的最可怕的声音，砂岩般粗粝，像是在不见天日的地牢里悲观了几百年的怪物才能发出的扭曲声音。

怪物的力气很大，厚重的床垫被轻松地掀起，露出床架。怪物用和它高大身躯不相符的灵活动作跳到床架上，像阴森哥特建筑上攀爬的石像鬼一样歪着头研究那一排沉重的铁锁。克拉克没办法越过怪物肌肉发达的肩膀看清它的动作，但一阵尖锐的金属摩擦声之后，几节变形断裂的铁块被扔到地上。接着，它拉开封闭的门板，从里面拎起一个瘦弱的男孩。

卡洛斯今年十七岁，距离成年只差三个月。他不知道自己为什么会这么倒霉遇见这样的事情，他只不过一直觉得自己和旁人有些不一样，却又不敢告诉家人，他忘不了自己父母谈论那些人时的神情——厌恶、恶心，像在看阴沟里的老鼠。自己就是父母口中那种“喜欢和人搞屁股的娘娘腔”，如果他说出来的话恐怕会被送到什么康复治疗中心去关几年。那天晚上他偷偷跑出来用假身份证进了酒吧，在那儿遇见了迪安杰罗，一个礼貌且友好的男人。出于某种叛逆和期待的心理，他同这个男人一起离开了酒吧并去了一间公寓。他们起先只是一起听听CD，随便聊聊天，然后迪安杰罗拿出了更多啤酒提议好好放纵一下。之后他就失去了意识，醒来的时候迪安杰罗就变成了另一个人，冷漠怪异且神经质，看人的目光如同要把他的血管切开啜饮。他被胶带捆住嘴和手脚，关在那个阴暗带着腐朽气息的床板下面。他想也许自己会死在这儿，这里就是他的棺木，谁也不会知道小卡洛斯到底去哪儿了？将来社区里会贴着有他头像的寻人启事，直到那些纸张被风刮坏掉在地上受尽踩踏，而他的卷宗被遗弃在警局档案室里一个无人问津的角落就此尘封。

他不知道自己带着这样的恐惧在黑暗中度过了多久，长时间的剧烈颤抖使他的身体抽搐痉挛，直到外面传来另一个人的声音。那是被活埋等死的人看见的唯一缝隙中透过的光，他透过一层层胶带声嘶力竭地求助，然后那个人回应他了，用坚定且令人安心的声音。可这么一点儿希望的烛光在顷刻间也被风吹灭了——那个人也被这个该死的变态抓住了。外面也安静了很久，直到刚才他听见迪安杰罗在质问那个人，要把那个人杀掉。他们现在都要死了，卡洛斯想要绝望地放声哀嚎，但干咳沙哑的喉咙只能发出干呕声。

可接下来外面混乱的声音却让他摸不清楚情况，玻璃碎裂、有人惨叫、重物倒地，然后安静下来，他在黑暗中被吓得一抖一抖的，直到头顶上的门板被打开。

长着蝙蝠似的怪异尖耳，没有眼睛，只有两道惨白的冷光，畸形的翅膀拖到地上。简直像是面目狰狞的石像鬼活了过来。

他想到路过宾夕法尼亚州的那一年，大约是八九岁的时候，爸爸妈妈带着他和姐姐在黑夜里穿过乡间小路，姐姐突然抓着他的手说树林里有个东西，黑褐色的皮肤、有翼、手臂拖到膝盖、手部像爪子的人形生物。当地的人说姐姐看见的东西叫做巴特勒石像鬼（注1）。他并没有亲眼看见姐姐说的怪物，但姐姐当时的惊恐给他的记忆留下了某种难以磨灭的阴影，即使长大后独自入睡他也会觉得窗外婆娑的树影后面潜伏着什么怪物。

而现在，如同地狱有翼恶魔的生物站在他面前，被刻意忘却的记忆复苏，他在恐惧中被摧残的脆弱神经终于无情地崩断。

他不知道自己嘴上的胶带和手脚上的绳索是怎么消失的，他只记得他在怪物手中发出一声惊惧的惨叫。

怪物猝不及防。

他剧烈地挣扎想要从怪物的利爪中跑出，视线所及唯一的出路就是窗户，窗外就是月亮。对，没错，逃到月亮下就安全了，无论是怪物还是迪安杰罗都没有办法再追上他。

怪物按住他的手脚试图限制他的行动，他大叫着拼死挣扎，余光却瞥见迪安杰罗手中拿着刀冲向这里。他是要杀他，还是要杀这怪物？

“你是他们中的一员……你别想带我回去！”迪安杰罗握着寒光凛凛的刀大喊。

怪物张开双臂将毫无理智挣扎不停的小卡洛斯掩在蝠翼之下。

克拉克冲了上去，挡在迪安杰罗刺杀那个怪物的路线中途。

噗嗤——

闷闷的声音从他体内传来，像有什么被撕裂了一样，他还没有想清楚到底发生了什么，疼痛就已经辐射般从腹部扩散，让他无法站立颓然倒地。撞在地板上很疼，肩膀和手肘发出咚的一声，一定会青紫，但这些都比不上腹部的疼。那儿有什么又湿又黏的东西流出来，还多出了一个又硬又长的东西。他仰躺在地上，勉强抬头，看见黑色的刀柄从自己的腹部冒出来。

刀刃在里面吗？

这个认知让他不寒而栗，让疼痛更清晰。此刻的痛觉让他想到自己刚放弃超能力的那几天，不小心踢到脚趾都痛得弯下腰骂粗口，后来做菜又不小心切到手指，他以为这就是普通人的生活了。可事实远远不止那样，血肉是多么脆弱，肌肉撕裂内脏刺穿的伤口是那么疼，他甚至可能就这么死去。死。他从前从不畏惧死亡——无论面对多么强大的对手他都能带着付出生命的觉悟勇敢地战斗。扑上去之前他忘了自己会流血受伤，可当死亡的阴影带着嘲讽的笑容潜伏在身边打算随时将他吞噬时，他害怕得发抖。他要死了。呼吸陡然变得急促，恐慌的情绪和痛觉铺天盖地地袭击他，几乎令他休克。

尖耳的怪物越过倒地的克拉克，狠狠一记重拳直击迪安杰罗的下颚，他惨叫一声仰面倒在地上，接着那迅疾如黑风的恶魔紧跟着扑上去又快又准地对着他的头部两侧连击几拳，位听神经连续收到剧烈击打使迪安杰罗彻底昏死过去。

怪物见对方再无反抗之力才丢弃垃圾般将他扔到一旁，它站起身，黑暗在身上流动，透着沾染的血腥气。低沉粗重的喘息，像流涎的食肉恶魔面对猎物发出嘶吼，令人害怕得忍不住尖叫。它转身朝克拉克走来，高大的身影靠得极近，然后缓缓蹲下。

苍白冷硬的月光下，它放弃了所有的恐怖与神秘，完全暴露在克拉克面前——

那是一个人类。

这个发现比之前的一切都更让克拉克震惊。

脸隐藏在黑色的怪异头罩下，只露出刚毅的下巴和锋利的嘴唇。明明看起来凶悍瘆人，克拉克却觉得他一定有双睿智的眼睛，而那双眼睛正关切地注视着自己。

那双沾着血的利爪用不可思议的温柔动作触碰匕首穿刺而过的部位。

“还好，伤口不是太严重，没有生命危险。”

他看见那张薄薄的、微向下撇的嘴唇翕动着发出沙哑的声音。

人们叫它“Batman”。

这与“superman”被赋予的含义完全不同。被人类所仰慕的、更优越的、更超群的类人物种。与人如此相似，却比人更好。只存在于伟人想象中的威特鲁威人（注2）。

而Batman（蝙蝠人），却只是某种类人的怪异生物。人们会带着厌恶恐惧的神情将它与Mothman（天蛾人）、Slenderman（瘦形魔）、Boogeyman（夜魔）或者Candyman（糖果人）一起谈论（注3）。

形似蝠翼恶魔的都市传说对着仿佛并不存在于此处的某个人说：“便士一，这里需要救护车。有人受伤，腹部中刀，地址是大都会市斯坦顿大道23号红顶公寓415号。”

接着，恶魔低下头，重新看着克拉克，缓缓说：“救护车马上就来，放轻松。”

即使失血和疼痛让视线有些模糊涣散，他依旧努力地凝视着对方的模样，宛如注视一个亘古的谜，而他要把谜底永远地铭刻在心里。

“你是真的……”他缓缓念道。

”别怕，我在这儿。”以恐怖掩饰自己的男人此刻用平缓低沉的声音说。

克拉克不再感到紧张，反而很平静。他们的手交叠在一起，温度从对方掌心传递而来，让他发冷的身体不再那样颤抖。这很奇怪，那明明是一双爪子，怎么会用温度？

在救护车的尖锐铃响与由远及近的人声嘈杂中，寂静包围着他们。

“我得走了。”蝙蝠轻轻开口，像是不忍打破此刻的静谧。

克拉克轻微地颔首表示自己明白。

“你不会有事的。”那个粗哑如砂石的声音透漏出几分温柔，像沙漠里被夜风吹拂而过流沙，不着痕迹。

蝙蝠利爪的指尖从他的手背滑过，然后离开。锋利，却并不令克拉克感到害怕，有那么一瞬间他想要拉住对方的手，但他克制住了自己。

走廊上的脚步声越来越近。

克拉克看着蝙蝠走到窗边，纵身一跃。

身着白衣的救护人员提着担架鱼贯而入，围到他身边。

“伤员还有没有意识？”

“先生，请告诉我你的名字。”

他像没听见这些声音，只奋力地抬头望着那处，黑翼如乌云般从窗外一闪而过，夜空里又只剩下一轮苍白空寂的月亮。

——你是存在的，你和我一样活在这个世界。

 

Ps：我始终觉得无论是《全明星超人》里成熟的超人，还是《N52》最后消散的年轻超人，他们面对即将到来的死亡时，应该是会有恐惧的，但他们最终会因为自己必须要做的事而带着崇高的觉悟平静、勇敢、无悔地接受自己死亡的命运。  
但在这篇文里，克拉克放弃力量后以一个意想不到的方式突然面临了死亡的威胁，他还没有准备好，所以他恐慌得不能自已，他不甘心，还想活。这可能不是大家能接受的超人，但从这篇文章开始，我想写的就是光辉万丈之下的迷茫与自我怀疑，甚至可以说是，超人做了一个错误的选择——放弃力量——之后发生的故事。  
另外，其实这章的标题应该是 俏记者义举险丧命 黑蝙蝠现身勇救美 

注1：巴特勒石像鬼（英文：Butler Gargoyle）是指美国宾夕法尼亚州持续目击的一种人形神秘生物。  
注2：维特鲁威人（意大利语：Uomo vitruviano）是列奥那多·达·芬奇在1487年前后创作的世界著名素描。[1]根据约1500年前维特鲁威在《建筑十书》中的描述，达芬奇努力绘出了完美比例的人体。这幅由钢笔和墨水绘制的手稿，描绘了一个男人在同一位置上的“十”字型和“火”字型的姿态，并同时被分别嵌入到一个矩形和一个圆形当中。  
注3：天蛾人（Mothman）：一种美国民间传说中的神秘生物，通常被描述为长有翅膀以及红色眼睛的生物。  
瘦形魔（Slenderman）：也直译作瘦长男或瘦长鬼影，或按其行为称之为杀童魔，是一名虚构的超自然人物，特征是身形和手非自然的瘦长，有一张空白、没有表情和特征的脸孔，且经常穿着一套全黑色的西装，结上黑色的领带，住在树林深处。  
夜魔（Boogeyman）:在欧美文化里是家长用来吓唬小小孩让他们听话的躲在床底下、門後、衣櫃中的假想怪物。  
糖果人（Candyman）：美国著名恐怖电影中的虚构人物，据说只要对着镜子连续五次念出“糖果人"的名字，就会出现一个右手带着铁钩的阴魂跑到世上取人性命。


	4. 百合

Cha.04

那天晚上发生的事情太多，他对自己被抬到救护车上还有些模糊的印象，呼啸的铃响和快速闪过的惨白灯影一直在他脑子里盘旋，直到他在麻醉剂的作用下失去意识。

醒来的时候已经是第二天中午，暮春的阳光毫不吝啬地洒进病房，驱散了些消毒水的阴潮气息，给这个冷冰冰的地方带来一丝暖意。他的手背上插着吊针，身体下面也插着管子，肚子上缠着厚厚一层纱布，动一下都疼得不得了。

查房的护士小姐见他醒了，递给他一个和善的笑容，然后快步离开这里，不一会儿带着一名医生回来。医生询问了一番他的感觉，又向他说明了他的手术情况。虽然刀刃刺穿腹部造成了小肠破裂，但当时止血做得很好，所以在手术室里缝合进行得很顺利，要是运气好不遇见感染的话，他再过半个月就能出院。“比起伤势，那些记者才是真正麻烦的，”说完那些后，医生又状似无意地抱怨，然后他看到克拉克歪着头露出点疑惑的神情，心下了然地解释，“你还不知道这次的新闻有多大吗？早间新闻全部都在谈论你逮到的那家伙。”

“我逮到的那家伙？”

“就是那个……你被送来以后，案犯现场已经被警察和媒体层层包围了啊。是那家伙是从哥谭跑出来的杀人犯啊，身上背了起码十几条人命，媒体现在都叫他泽西恶魔。”医生做出一副不寒而栗的样子，好像亲眼看见了犯罪经过似的。

作为一名记者，克拉克当然知道这起案件的细节被媒体知道以后会掀起多大的风浪——同性、杀人、囚禁，这些禁忌的字眼可以在大大小小报刊杂志上演绎出无数种真相。

医生继续补充道：“警察上午来找过你，那时你还没醒。不过我们有义务配合警方在你醒的时候通知他们，他们一会儿还会来找你。”

于是接下来的几个小时里，这个小小的病房迎来了几波访客。

首先是警察，他们过来询问了一番克拉克和犯罪嫌疑人的关系，又对克拉克究竟如何卷入这起凶案提出了很多质疑，他们似乎难以相信有人会如此鲁莽大胆地潜入一个怪胎邻居家里离奇地发现对方不可告人的秘密再倒霉地被刺又幸运地被一名蒙面义警所救。他们甚至怀疑克拉克是这名犯罪嫌疑人的同性情人，只是为了隐瞒自己的性向才编出这种谎言，可这种猜测又无法解释案发现场暴力闯入的痕迹和那一通无法追踪来源的医疗求助。

紧接着，警察们刚离开，星球日报的同事们便一起赶到，各式各样的花篮花束堵在病房门口差点引发了一次缤纷的事故。当然，伤情并没能让克拉克幸免于一顿臭骂，佩里严肃地责备他才停职反省几天而已就把自己置于如此危险的境地简直是任性妄为，克拉克只能埋着头认错，他想自己确实是过于鲁莽自信了。一向对新闻咬住不放的露易丝倒是罕见地把其他向克拉克打听案件内情的同事们统统赶了出去：“让病人好好休息，你们这些老秃鹫！”她一向不怕得罪人。

无关人等散去后，房间里霎时间安静下来，混杂的花香弥漫在小小空间里甚至有些呛鼻。克拉克用没有插针的手揉了揉鼻尖，冲露易丝笑笑：“这么好的题材你要放过吗？我可能提供独家新闻呢。”

露易丝抓过一张椅子坐在床边，狠狠地戳了一记他的额头：“我可不是扒在受害人身上吸血制造话题的家伙，现在，好好休息！”

平时忙得腿都不着地的新闻女王今天一直陪伴他直到晚饭时间才走，期间赶走了无数想要溜进病房抢拍几张照片的无良同行。露易丝离开以后，克拉克迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，失血和手术仍让他虚弱疲倦，半梦半醒间心脏沉沉的压得他几乎喘不过气，直到晚上护士进来喊他吃药才醒过来。他仰头吞下药片，半靠在支起的病床上。他忍着腹部撕裂的疼痛缓慢呼吸，而下半身被插进去的那根管子也持续不断地制造出某种令人不适的异物感。

夜空中安睡着一轮苍白的月亮，而他却又难以入睡了，沉闷窒息的痛楚又如常春藤一般爬上心脏。不仅仅是因为那些折磨人的痛感，而是被困在这样身体里的无力。这样的夜晚里，只有他，只有他还醒着，还贪婪地窥视着天穹，也许太阳正躲在地球的背面嘲笑他的愚蠢。他强迫自己收回视线，转而盯着自己手背上的青色血管和没入的针头，抗感染和纠正水电解质紊乱的药剂源源不断输送进他的身体里。这就是他想要的归属吗？

轻轻的敲击声从窗户外传来，克拉克正出神，被激得一震，牵扯得伤口好一阵疼。等他呲牙咧嘴地抬头，看见一个冷肃的黑影停在窗外。

——他不是唯一一个在这样的夜里醒着的人。

黑影像一片流动的云轻盈地翻进窗内落地。

克拉克瞪大眼睛看着那个黑影，惊讶之余没忍住露出一个惊喜的笑容：“嗨。”

“嗨。”黑影，或者说，黑色的蝙蝠，低沉地应声。

“我真没想到你会来，”克拉克几乎语无伦次地开口，然后他仿佛意识到自己的反应有些傻气，又连忙解释道，“……我是说，我以为你不会随意现身。”他和上一次一样，幽灵般毫无预兆地出现，包裹在一片漆黑之下。克拉克这么心想。

“我……”蝙蝠方开口便狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇把话吞回去，好像觉得难以启齿，他固执地和自己搏斗，最后伸手翻开斗篷下腰带的一个暗袋，取出一抹白色，“……这个给你。”他捏着那支百合的手姿势有点不自然，像是觉得自己的礼物拿不出手，嘴角也拧出一个窘迫的弧度。

纤弱轻柔的百合，在那只强壮有力的手上，尖利冰冷的爪间。拈着百合的怪物。克拉克看着对方心想。同时，他悄悄地观察着蝙蝠，他终于透过方才那一系列的动作看清这个男人的模样——纯黑的怪异的头罩，细长如哥特版画中恶魔的尖耳。小臂外侧有倒刺般的防护设计，之前他误以为那是怪物身上的骨质棘。而蝙蝠侠也不是真的有爪子的怪物，那只是手套指尖部分的特殊金属构造，但一样很锋利。然后克拉克猛然意识到自己盯着对方发呆太久，连忙接过那支百合。他觉得自己再不伸手的话对方可能就要把无辜的花枝揉成一团扔出窗外毁尸灭迹了。他低头细细端详，指尖在青白柔软的花瓣上摩挲，然后忍着点笑意抬头问，“……谢谢，我能问问为什么是一支百合吗？”

“……我来的匆忙，只能找到这个。”蝙蝠侠在对方好奇的注视下不得不梗着脖子硬着头皮含糊回答。其实他原不打算来的，或者说，他一直在告诉自己不要来。他还有很多事情要做，跑到另一个城市探望一个并无大碍的伤者实在是浪费时间，他大可以事后让韦恩集团的财务部门成立一个英雄基金会或者别的什么拨款嘉奖这个平凡人的英勇行为，而不是亲自跑来送一支微不足道的花。可他克制了大半夜，最后还是忍不住来了——在他狠狠揍了一批混蛋之后，从刚刚被解救的毒藤女那儿讨来了一支素净的百合。倒也不是他专门想要百合，而是毒藤那儿除了这支百合以外实在没有别的不长着牙齿或别的什么奇怪器官的花了。这支百合和桌上那一篮篮一捧捧花相比算得上不起眼了，若是随手一搁大概就淹没在那片小小的灿烂的花海里了。蝙蝠侠盯着黑暗中那片红红粉粉的模糊花影，只觉得自己的百合像张用完不要的餐巾纸一样苍白卑微，他懊恼自己到底为什么要带着那支花来，甚至为什么要来？

但克拉克凝视、抚摸那支百合的样子很温柔，他一点也没嫌弃这微不足道的礼物，反而小心翼翼地将它放在自己枕头边上，仿佛在安置自己的珍宝：“今晚它会伴我睡个好觉。”克拉克弯着眼睛，冲自己面前那个黑漆漆的男人愉快地一笑。

——他笑起来真好看。蝙蝠侠脑子里只剩下这个念头，他情不自禁地想说“你很美”，但出口的的那一刻却被他硬生生拗成了：“你很勇敢。”他为自己的冲动暗自心惊。

克拉克好像有些不习惯别人直白的夸奖，垂着头有点不好意思：“其实有点丢脸，把自己搞成这样子……当时气血方刚地就冲上去了。”他住院这段时间得一直插着尿管，一方面是防止刚缝合修补的小肠被感染，另一方面监测尿量观察体液的情况。虽然是必要的医疗手段，但感觉还是相当不舒服。而且，如果他当时受伤的情况再严重一点，恐怕免不了要造瘘（注1）了，那真是想想就让克拉克觉得害怕。他暗暗叹了口气，觉得现在的自己脆弱得什么都做不了，想救人却差点把命搭上，如果是以前……

“你很勇敢，”蝙蝠侠重复道，“你救了那个男孩儿，你帮了我。”

对方真诚的赞誉却像毒蛇一样在克拉克欣赏狠狠地咬了一口，他垂了垂眼睫，回避蝙蝠侠的视线。他不知道该怎么面对自己，因为事实并不像蝙蝠侠看到的那样。他确实没有考虑自己的安慰便直接上去挡了一刀，但他却不能否认自己内心深层的动机——他在赎罪。那个男孩向他求助。他试图帮助那个男孩。他失败了。他没办法帮助别人、拯救别人。他再也不像以前那样了。

他有罪。他捂住双耳不去聆听那些祈祷。

他有罪。他蒙上双眼不去见证那些苦难。

他有罪。他再也不能回应祈祷。

他有罪。他放弃了自己的责任。

他只能为那个男孩做这些。

他不知道。他也许只是为了让自己好受些才扑上去挡住那一刀。这个认知让他更加痛苦。他觉得自己卑劣又伪善。

蝙蝠侠将对方痛苦回避的神色尽收眼底，于是在心底暗恼自己为什么要提起那些细节，这些很有可能勾起了对方恐怖的记忆，有些人甚至会因为这种危险的经历而患上创收后遗症。他努力说些令人安心的消息：“犯罪嫌疑人已经被警方逮捕了，警局掌握证据充足，他很快会被正式起诉，我想判决也不会拖太久。他会为自己的罪行付出代价。”

“迪安杰罗……他到底是怎么回事？”克拉克追问，他看见蝙蝠侠又露出点犹豫的神色，知晓对方是担心过多的案件内情会给他留下阴影，于是认真道，“我有权知道真相，而我希望你告诉我，因为我相信你。”

蝙蝠侠轻轻叹了口气，好像有些无奈，这样泄露出来的情绪削弱了他身上的冷酷硬汉气质：“一个星期前有狗在哥谭郊外的树林里翻出了碎|尸，我追查到了那家伙身上，他家后院里还埋着几具尸体，冷柜里也有……但是不知道为什么两个星期前这家伙就跑了，逃到大都会去了，我差点就晚了一步。”他没有告诉克拉克他有多么庆幸自己及时赶到了，如果他晚到一点，哪怕是一点，或许面前这个人就不在了。

克拉克敏锐地联想到了那天曾经引起他注意的奇怪之处：“迪安杰罗那天大概有三次说过‘你是不是他们之中的一员’这样的话，好像有什么人……也许是一伙人在找他。”出于记者的直觉，他不觉得迪安杰罗躲避的对象是警察。

蝙蝠侠认真地看了他一眼，好像为他的观察力感到惊讶，这也不奇怪，一般人在那样地生死关头不吓得失禁就不错了，向克拉克这样还注意到这么多的细节的人确实少见：“嗯，我也这么觉得。不过剩下的你不用太操心了，我会继续追查，你安心养伤。”

虽然蝙蝠侠并不打算在这个话题上透露太多，克拉克却不会就此而至：“迪安杰罗还说过‘神会宽恕’之类的话，他应该信教，我想哥谭教堂的神父可能和他接触过，说不定会知道些特别的信息。”

这下子蝙蝠侠看他的眼神更不一般了。若说这个年轻人心思缜密吧，干出潜入犯罪嫌疑人房间里这种事情却又鲁莽得不要命，恐怕是过于神经大条不懂得趋利避害吧。

克拉克终于注意到对方奇怪的眼神，不由得略感尴尬地解释：“抱歉，都是当记者的习惯，我不是想指挥你。”

“你提供的线索和思路都非常有用，我会去调查的。”蝙蝠侠并未感到不快，反而郑重地承诺。

对方正面的回应表明自己的见解被倾听接纳，这让克拉克觉得心情轻快，他定定地看着蝙蝠侠，眼中神色复杂，良久鼓起勇气开口道：“我很高兴，你是真的。”他不知道为什么自己此刻特别想把自己的心情告诉这个人。

蝙蝠侠偏了偏头，摆出一个困惑的角度。这让他想起上一次，自己帮克拉克按压伤口止血的时候，这个男人也是带着某种不可思议的神情喃喃道”你是真的……“，就像在沙漠中寻找遗落古城的人在绝境中放弃希望之时，终于瞥见了黄沙之下风化的残垣。仿佛他寻找自己已久。

克拉克继续解释道：“我以前也曾想过追踪你的报道，但帕特里克-贝维斯的那篇解密出来以后，我被说服相信你不是真实存在的了。如果我知道你是真的，我一定会来找你……”说到最后，他的声音变得细不可闻，带着沉重近似叹息的遗憾。

蝙蝠侠被“帕特里克-贝维斯”这个名字唤起一些遥远的回忆。贝维斯是个相当有才干的记者，他立誓要将蝙蝠侠的秘密曝光在大众面前，让人们不再被这个恐怖的阴影愚弄。他为了追查蝙蝠侠狠下了些功夫，甚至吃了不少苦头，但当他因为一次事件见证了蝙蝠侠的所作所为之后，他最终决定帮助这名黑暗骑士维持神秘的名声以继续正义的事业。于是他写了记者生涯中的最后一篇文章，声称蝙蝠侠并不是真实存在的，它是盘踞在哥谭的黑暗，是诞生于腐朽的幽灵，是每个人心中暗藏的恐惧。如果你有罪，它会在任何时候找上你。

因此蝙蝠侠并不奇怪克拉克对他有过好奇或者被贝维斯的文章说服相信他不存在。在蝙蝠侠过往的岁月中，他不乏遇见狂热探秘者自诩戳穿黑夜恐惧阴谋的光之剑，这些人有时候会成为不小的麻烦。如果是平常，克拉克的话会引起他的警惕，但也许是眼前这个人看起来太干净也太温和，蝙蝠侠竟本能地不愿意怀疑。他自欺欺人地将克拉克无意中表现出的执着情绪理解为优秀记者的职业素养，但同时，他自己也意识到了自己此刻的这种反常情绪。

他察觉到自己面对和这个青年相关的问题会表现得比较反常，这让他竖起心防，哪怕他其实本能地想要相信、亲近对方。他残忍地压抑自己多留一会儿的意愿，站起身，用冷淡的声音说：“我该走了。”

可克拉克觉得这个男人看起来好像还想说什么，这让他心底悄悄地期望对方会说“你真的这么高兴认识我吗？那我们交个朋友吧？我们一起喝杯咖啡怎样？”之类的话。他当然明白自己的期冀很蠢，蝙蝠侠可一点也不适合这种话，但当他听到对方说“我要走了”的时候还是像个被遗弃在原地的流浪狗一样失落地耷拉下了肩膀。他不自觉抓紧了被单，在织物上留下皱巴巴的折痕，抬眼望着走到窗边的蝙蝠侠，露出最后一点希望：“那你还会来吗？”

“……嗯。”蝙蝠侠努力试图回绝。但这一次，本能战胜了理性。

“你还能为我带一支百合吗？”对方的回应让克拉克眼里亮起期盼的光彩。

“……”蝙蝠侠沉默着露出一点为难的神色。说实话他不想再经历一次这个了——他想到毒藤两个小时前把百合交给他时脸上那种戏谑的神情，活像个高中女生在八卦同班同学的恋爱绯闻。我明明只是来探望病人！他在心中义正言辞地为自己辩解。他倒完全忘了自己可以正正经经地从花店买一束百合。

“或者别的什么。”克拉克赶紧补充，惟恐生怕自己被拒绝。

“你想要什么？”

克拉克看着对方绷得像岩石一样硬邦邦的下巴，心里突然多了点近似逗弄的念头：“也许……一个泰迪熊？”毛绒玩具和黑暗骑士肯定很配，对吧？

蝙蝠侠扶着窗框背对着克拉克，良久才闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

克拉克沉默地目送那个男人离去，披风的袍角在他跳出窗户的一瞬间翻飞如浓黑的海浪。过了好一会儿，他才将视线从只余孤单夜色的窗户那儿收回来，意识到自己竟然就这么盯着窗户发呆。不经意流逝的时间找不回来，正如那种与对方相处时无法形容的快乐也找不回来。

*****

克拉克在两天后的傍晚收到了一个邮寄包裹，寄件人是一家玩具公司。

他好奇地拆开了塑封和里面精美的礼品盒，取出一团毛绒绒的玩具。

一个泰迪熊。

克拉克双手捧着把熊熊举在眼前，这傻兮兮的小玩意儿居然还带着黑色的眼罩和披风。

佐罗造型。

克拉克看着泰迪熊的小豆豆眼，会心一笑，只是笑容很快就落寞了下去。他知道自己收到这份礼物代表什么——

那个人不会再来了。

窗外的夕阳把天空染成层层渐变的玫粉与橘红，一只白鸽疲倦地掠过。克拉克想，很快，等夕阳落下，又是一个，漫漫长夜。

 

注1：造瘘，因肿瘤或其他疾病需手术切除膀胱、直肠、结肠者,常在腹部做人工造瘘术,使小肠内容物或尿液改道从造瘘口排出。注意！酥皮在文里的伤势没有严重到要做造瘘啊（大喊呐喊）。

PS：1.我真的很喜欢哥谭的小姐姐们，特别是毒藤和猫女，所以这篇文里她们都是亦正亦邪旁观超蝙谈恋爱的好人啦  
2.感谢微博热心网友宅腐双修兔和她的朋友小赵为我提供这章里提及的医疗知识的解答


	5. 夜访

来医院探病的露易丝敏锐地注意到了房间里那些凭空多出来的礼物——一支百合突兀地插在玻璃水瓶里，旁边坐着一只造型特殊的泰迪熊。她和克拉克算不上无话不谈，但却十分确定自己是这个小镇青年在这座大城市里最亲密的两个朋友之一，因此当她发现自己根本想不出来这份礼物来自谁时，旺盛的好奇心燃烧了起来。

克拉克对此支支吾吾，有谁会相信他与暗夜传说的奇遇呢？更不要说那个厄夜怪客的夜访了。他含糊不清说辞让露易丝更加怀疑，她把泰迪熊握在手里翻来覆去地检查，好像能在仿真毛发里找到些蛛丝马迹。可惜直到离开，露易丝也没能破解谜题，这让自诩当不了福尔摩斯也至少堪比柯莉迪亚-格雷（注1）的她十分恼火。

“我迟早会找出你的那位秘密情人！”她在离开前撂下狠话。出于女人的直觉，她坚定地认为礼物来自克拉克的地下情人，这天大的误会让克拉克叫苦不迭。

接下来的两周半，克拉克在医院的恢复情况令人欣喜，创口吻合良好，感染性腹膜炎也已消退，主治医生终于批准他出院。负责这一层的护士们对克拉克的离开表示喜泪交加，她们既为这个正直勇敢的青年的痊愈感到开心，又因这个温和有礼的男人的离开感到不舍。克拉克这段时间里甚至还收到了几名年轻护士塞来的写着电话号码的小纸条，他不禁哑然失笑，自己以前可没这么受欢迎。

露易丝和吉米专门开车来接他，回家的路上，露易丝扶着方向盘，从后视镜里快速地瞄一眼后排的克拉克：“所以，那群女孩儿里，哪一个给你送了熊？”

“别开玩笑了，露易丝。”克拉克半靠着，尽量不压到自己的腹部缝合的伤口。他过一段时间还要回医院拆线，据说挺疼的。

“我知道了，克拉克肯定不好意思约她们中的任何一个，因为她们可都帮他插过尿管呢！”吉米扭过头，不怀好意地指出重点。

“饶了我吧，吉米。”克拉克在心里嘀咕你们就不能对病人好点吗？

他们一起上了克拉克的单身公寓，开了一个小小的庆祝派对。克拉克的委屈情绪在晚餐期间达到了顶点，露易丝和吉米吃着比萨喝着香槟的时候，他这个病人却只能吃点流食喝营养果汁。要知道，他在医院的前两个星期肚子里可是一点东西都没进，全靠打肠外营养液维持能量。不过，委屈归委屈，他仍在芝士与番茄酱的磨人香气里感谢自己朋友的细心陪伴。

他们一直待到快午夜离开，下楼前露易丝认真地交代克拉克，这段时间无论遇见什么事别犹豫打电话找他们。克拉克笑笑答应了。目送两位好友的身影隐没在楼梯拐角，交谈的声音空落落地回荡在老旧建筑的楼梯间直至不可闻。他掩上门，咔哒一声，房间里彻底归于寂静，比萨盒、酒瓶与用过的纸巾都被收拾干净，看不出有人来过。

他走到沙发那儿，坐了一会儿，然后慢吞吞地别扭地脱下衣物。全身赤裸地走进浴室，从架子上取下一条毛巾，打湿后小心擦拭清洁自己的身体。碰到伤口附近还是会尖锐地疼，他平静地感受着这种疼痛。

做完这一切，他试图换上一条干净的内裤，但弯腰的时候牵扯伤口实在疼得厉害，他只能放弃，又全身赤裸地走出浴室，动作迟缓地钻进被窝。

他看着天花板，等待睡意降临。那个泰迪熊被安放在床头柜上，戴着面具沉默地注视着这个小小的房间。他忍不住想那个男人是不是也每夜这样站在塔尖沉默地俯视哥谭。那支百合很早就枯萎了，甚至没撑过一个星期。克拉克在花瓣边缘泛黄的时候把它插进有水的花瓶里，试图延缓它的衰败，但这无济于事。他仍记得那支百合的香气，就像他记得蝙蝠的爪子划过自己手背的触感。

之后在家休养的几天也是同样，虽然他觉得伤势已无大碍，但佩里这回执意要做个体贴员工的好老板给他放假。另外，由于克拉克被意外卷入的惊天罪行，报社的高|层一致认为他还是减少露面比较好。迪安杰罗的案件调查引起了社会的广泛关注，据调查他一共谋害了17名男子。每一名被害者都被他邀请到自己家里，然后囚|禁、杀|害并强|奸。除此之外，有足够的证据表明，他会吃掉受害人身上的一部分。被渲染过的报道铺天盖地，其中不乏一些为了博人眼球而过分详细地描绘令人不适的画面。即使警方严密封锁消息也拦不住那些无孔不入的记者，有的人为了那道受害者的照片甚至乔装打扮潜入了法医办公室，结果为了躲避突然进来的警方人员不得已躲进了停尸柜，还差点被关在里面一整夜——这又成了一件值得报道的新闻。

于是他也只能独自在家没事找事打发时间。这样闲散的生活对他来说几乎陌生，除了睡觉以外，他每天起码有十四个小时要虚度，而看书、散步、做饭和清洁这些实在不足以消耗掉这些时光。他开始出门寻找自己关心的本地新闻，撰写评论文章。只有忙一点才不会让他在夜里呆坐着胡思乱想。他甚至托露易丝从业内的熟人那儿弄来哥谭日报，在泛着油墨独特气味等的丛林中寻找蝙蝠偶尔闪现的暗影。

在家赋闲第六天的午夜，他有从空虚中醒来，兀自惊惶。老旧空调制冷效果不佳，没关好的窗户更是让仅有的一点儿冷气也溜出去了，他身上闷出了些汗，黏糊糊的不舒服，便掀了被子起身想去浴室擦一擦。离浴室还有几步的时候，他突然意识到哪里不对：自己明明开了空调，怎么会没关窗呢？

他僵硬地小幅度转身，眼角余光扫过开了一条缝的窗户、静止的窗帘和墙角，随即心脏猛地一跳——黑暗中潜伏着一个比黑暗更浓重的影子。因为过往的秘密身份，他几乎从不会面对什么令他恐惧的情况，所以他没有尖叫也没有跑开，反而瞪大了眼睛死死盯着那个黑影与之对峙。

黑影终于发出低哑的声音：“别怕，是我。”

接着黑影往前移动了一小步，黑暗如蝠翼般向两侧滑去，他的身形从披风中显露出来。

克拉克瞠目结舌好一阵才找回自己的语言能力，同时一种难以形容的欣喜浮上心头：“……你怎么会在这儿？”

“……路过。”蝙蝠侠沉默几秒才开口。

——跨越了整个特拉华海湾的路过。他听见自己的管家在通讯器里发出礼貌的嘲讽。

克拉克眨眨眼睛，他当然也知道从哥谭到这儿来不是一句轻飘飘的路过就能解释的，但他不打算追问，比起对方的目的，眼下他还有更在意的事情：“能把你左手边衣架上的那件衣服扔过来吗？”坦白说，虽然不抱什么期望，但他一直挺想再见蝙蝠侠一面的，不过绝不是在自己光了个屁股的情况下。因为伤口的位置穿裤子有些不方便，他最近晚上睡觉都是全裸。他思考了一下，现在无论是往哪边走都会十分不雅，于是只能硬着头皮不动，请对方把衣服递过来。

蝙蝠侠严肃地将目光固定在可怜全裸房主的脸上，伸手摸到一旁的衣服，揉成一团精准地丢过去。他并不打算坦白其实在克拉克起身下床的那会儿他就已经把人看光了。好吧，他原本只是想看看这个人是不是还好，没打算久留。可出于某种难以解释的心情，他情不自禁地在房间里注视着对方的睡颜多呆了一会儿，结果克拉克就醒了。按理说，以蝙蝠侠的敏捷，在梦醒的房主发现他之前夺窗而去也不是什么难事，但他犹豫了，他想既然克拉克已经醒了那自己是不是该打个招呼再走。结果他失去了最好的时机。这人赤身裸体地起来在房间里大喇喇地走着，白花花的肉体毫不客气地展示出来任人观赏。这可不是个打招呼的好情形。他又犹豫了，于是事情就这么一路混乱地急转直下有了方才的那一幕尴尬照面。

克拉克手忙脚乱地将衬衫围在腰间，用两条袖子打了个乱七八糟的结。他脸颊有些泛红，也许是热的，也许是不好意思，目光四处游移，好像在追寻一只不存在的飞虫。

一个穿着蝙蝠制服的男人，一个只靠一件衬衫遮住重点部位的男人，一个站在墙角像个雕像般默无语，一个站在门边像个鹌鹑似的扭捏，他们谁也不知道下一次开口该说些什么。

并没有制造出什么冷气的空调此刻又非常不应景地发出咔哒咔哒的卡顿声，房间里明明很热，两个人却依旧冷场。

“你应该换个空调了。”蝙蝠侠终于艰难地找到了能让自己开口的切入点。

“我负担不起一个新的。”克拉克老老实实地回答，可话音落下的那一刻他就恨不得用头去撞墙。说什么不好非要说自己没钱这么尴尬的话题，这让对方怎么接话。也许他不该撞墙而应该直接去撞烂那台空调，这样那玩意儿就不会像辆熄火报废的汽车一样不停地发出那种声音了。

蝙蝠侠很体贴地接话，没有让屋主为没钱这种困境继续难堪：“我们会解决这个的。”

克拉克不明所以地点点头。说实话，只要能让这个话题快点过去，对方无论说什么他都会点头。但很快，他意识到恶作剧之神不会这么快就放过他。他紧张地吞了吞口水，犹豫再三，才难为情地开口：“你能等我一会儿吗？”

蝙蝠疑惑地偏偏头。

“我想上个厕所，”克拉克顶着对方明显没反应过来的视线，自暴自弃地一口气快速说完，“我刚才被吓坏了。”看在他肠子上还缝着线的份上，他可憋不住两分钟。

蝙蝠侠护目镜上反射出的锐利白光此刻竟显得有些呆滞，两秒之后他才像梦醒一般回应：“啊……要帮忙吗？”

克拉克惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

“……不，我是说……嗯……算了，当我没说。”蝙蝠侠想要解释，一番语无伦次之后他决定闭嘴。他只是有那么点担心一个腹部还带着伤的普通人能不能随意走动，以及会不会在浴室滑倒。他真的绝对没有打算建议帮对方脱裤子或者别的什么……

克拉克显然也被这烂透了的对话搞得头脑不清，他的手指在厕所的位置和自己之间来回晃荡，试图申请暂时离场，但舌头却打了结似的半个字都说不清。在得到蝙蝠侠无奈的摆手示意后，他保持着一手用衬衫捂着裆的姿势，机器人一样一步一步倒退进了厕所。

玻璃门咔哒一声关上了，把两个人分别隔绝在卧室和浴室。虽然看不见彼此，但他们不约而同地在两个空间里叹了一口气，不堪回首不忍直视地捂着脸，并为接下来该怎么办而绞尽脑汁。

大概是房间里真的很热，而自己又穿着特殊的战斗制服，蝙蝠侠觉得自己的脸在头罩下隐隐发烫。他擅自拿起了搁在床头柜上的空调遥控器，狠狠地按了七八下降温键。但这台空调似乎打定了主意继续辜负任何人对它的期望，不制造一丝凉风。蝙蝠侠不快地撇了撇嘴角，把期望投注到从窗边吹进来的微弱夜风上。

克拉克从浴室出来的时候看见蝙蝠侠站在窗边，心上顿时被失落的阴影笼罩：“你要走了吗？不能多呆一会儿吗？”

蝙蝠侠有点讶异地看着克拉克，好像没想到对方会这么直接地开口挽留，虽然他本来也没有打算要离开。同时，他注意到克拉克在腰上围了条宽大的浴巾，而没有继续用那件衬衫作遮挡了。

“我睡不着了，如果你不忙的话，能留下来陪我说会儿话吗？”克拉克觉得自己也很反常，他很少会把这样的情绪袒露在另一个人面前，像请求别人留下陪伴这样的事情还是第一次——大多数时候他都是找理由突然消失的那个，而没有人会为他留下。他不太习惯，话也没办法说的很自然，但他还是努力尝试，“还是你要在第一缕阳光出现前回去？像吸血鬼那样？”

“我想我可以留一会儿，”蝙蝠侠不想承认对方的挽留让他心情不错，他环顾一圈这间说得上‘一览无余’的一室公寓，大大方方地问，“我该坐哪？”

注1：柯莉迪亚-格雷，侦探小说《一份不适合女人的工作》中的侦探女主角


	6. 热夜

在过去作为超人的岁月里，克拉克经常反省自己的冲动是否带来不可预计的后果，因此当他放弃了超能力后，他以为自己至少在面临决策时可以轻松一些，至少他再也不用担心一拳把坏蛋打飞出去的时候会破坏掉几栋大楼这样的事了。但他没想到他仍然要再这样一个午夜里面对自己一时冲动造成的后果——虽然他积极地挽留，蝙蝠侠也大方地留下，但事实上他们仍不知道该怎么相处。

更不要提蝙蝠侠此刻坐在他的床上。并不是他要让这个场合看起来更加奇怪，实在只是因为他的沙发上堆满了脏衣服没地方让人落座。活生生的都市传说坐在他的床上！他裸体滚过的床上！加粗黑体大字在克拉克脑子里震得哐哐响，他觉得自己紧张得快要喘不过气了，像个第一次约会的中学生，既怕自己露出一副蠢相让对方看不起自己，又怕招待不周惹得对方不开心：“你要喝杯东西吗？冰啤酒怎么样？哦、不，你是开车过来的吗？蝙蝠车？那你可不能喝酒……”

“不用了，”蝙蝠侠盯着一个人紧张地絮絮叨叨的克拉克，冷静出声纠正对方，“我今天开飞机。”

如果方才他被过于尴尬的见面方式打乱了习惯的节奏，那么现在便已经逐渐恢复成了平时游刃有余的模样，甚至还气定神闲地开起了玩笑。

克拉克被对方随口抛出的重磅炸弹震得又是一哽，吞了口口水喃喃道：“那可真酷……”

和大多数男孩儿不一样，克拉克从不觉得轰鸣而过的跑车或战斗机很酷——那些声音吵得几乎要把头骨都震穿，更何况钢铁造物的速度和他自己相比都太慢了。但这并不妨碍他觉得眼前这个长着尖耳朵的男人很酷……或者说，很戏剧。想想！一个摩登的佐罗，用战斗飞机代替骏马、万能腰带代替利剑，潜行于这个城市的午夜。有哪个浪漫主义者不会为此着迷呢？

他那副模样实在有些呆，冷酷如蝙蝠侠也不禁勾了勾唇角。他并不是故意要嘲笑对方害得这个青年更加羞窘，只是实在觉得克拉克这个人很有意思，讨人喜欢。大多数人恐惧他，也有些人厌恶他，还有少部分人则对他保持着不正常的狂热。但克拉克不属于任何一类：这个青年虽然在心里抱持着强烈的好奇，却并不执着于知道蝙蝠侠是谁。他礼貌而友善地将好奇心控制在令蝙蝠侠舒适的范围内，从不刻意打探窥伺什么。最重要的是，这个青年甚至一直毫无自觉地释放出渴望亲近的信号，而这信号确实被敏锐的蝙蝠捕捉到了。相比薇琪-维尔或是路易斯-莱恩这样的新闻猎犬，克拉克更像是《罗马假日》里那个最终把独家照片还给王储的记者（注1）。蝙蝠侠在心里暗自庆幸自己还带着护目镜，不然要是让对方看到自己戏谑的目光，只怕是要落荒而逃了

……别以为你板着脸带着护目镜我就不知道你在嘲笑我。

克拉克人忍不住在心里抱怨，但他也觉得自己站在屋子中央张着嘴的模样实在有些傻气，于是他鼓起勇气让自己的动作尽量自然地走到床边，在蝙蝠侠身边坐下。同时暗自祈祷蝙蝠侠不要厌恶地后退或者一脚把他踢开——毕竟蝙蝠侠那副生人勿进的模样，怎么也不可能愿意跟一个满身是汗只用浴巾裹着下半身的男人靠得太近。

但蝙蝠侠只是静静地看着他，保持着双腿略微分开双手放在膝盖上的沉稳姿势一动不动。

于是他也静静地看着蝙蝠侠。

房间里再度因为他们同时陷入沉默而变得安静。克拉克不知道为什么他们都不再说话了。是因为靠的太近了吗？

他们确实靠得很近，近到克拉克能看见对方下巴上的细纹。他盯着对方的嘴唇和嘴角的细纹，根本无法移开视线，脑子不是太清晰地回溯自己方才的思路。他都在想什么呢？酷。暗夜的潜行者。戏剧。浪漫主义。着迷。是的，克拉克意识到自己真正想说的那个词既不是“酷”也不是“戏剧”，而是“迷人”。他的面罩、他露出的嘴唇、他嘴角的细纹、他粗粝的嗓音、他手臂上的倒钩、他披风垂下的纹理……所有构建蝙蝠侠这个形象的要素都浸透着沉重的黑暗与不可捉摸的神秘……如此，迷人。

这个想法可有些危险。他已经不是或拿着塑料剑模仿佐罗或者亚森罗平的小孩子了，那种孩童似的向往和崇拜早已被社会的复杂磨练洗去。即使成年人中也不乏这样的忠实崇拜者，但他们的情感中多少仍包含着孩童时期留下的偶像意识。而他作为一个成年男性，觉得另一个男人很迷人，这怎么想都有点不那么正常。他突然觉得很热，热到身上要冒出蒸汽。事实上确实有汗珠顺着他的鼻梁滑下，他用力抹了一把鼻头，打住自己往某个方向越陷越深的念头。

蝙蝠侠仍然不动声色地注视着他，这让克拉克紧张得几乎要跺脚。他们上一次见面时他明明表现得没这么差劲的。他在脑中仔细搜寻着可以闲聊的话题——天气？不不，他又不是英国人，更何况这该死的夏夜已经害惨了他。兴趣？真的会有人问蝙蝠侠你不打击犯罪的时候都干些什么打发时间吗？但是十分可悲的，他的舌头已经比大脑快过一步问出了这个问题：“你不打击犯罪的时候都干些什么呢？”

“倒挂在洞穴上面，睡过一整个白天。”蝙蝠侠说完看着克拉克惊讶得几乎要把舌头吞进去的表情，终于忍不住闷闷地笑出声。

克拉克后知后觉地意识到自己被戏弄了，他应该感到愤怒，因为他这么小心翼翼地想要“讨好”对方，对方却把他当傻瓜一样。可他又生不起气，他还是第一次见对方那样笑，那样真心觉得什么东西有趣而笑出来。他都不知道蝙蝠侠也会这样笑。直到这一刻对方才像是终于放松下来，不再思考那座城市的颓废与堕落，只是单纯地坐在这里，为好笑的事情笑出声。

“你面对任何一个采访对象都这么好骗吗？”蝙蝠侠的笑声止住了，但嘴角仍噙着一抹业余的笑意。

……当然不。克拉克在心里反驳，除去那些故意伪装笨拙的时刻，他其实在专业问题上相当犀利。他会被这样戏弄只是因为他太过认真，没想到蝙蝠侠会这种有点阴沉恶趣味的家伙。已经吃了瘪的克拉克迅速地吸取教训，圆滑地把问题抛了回去：“你对待每一个在午夜邀请你的人都这么恶劣吗？”他身体微微偏转，膝盖朝向坐在旁边的黑衣男人，从方才拘谨的端坐转变为一个乐意亲近的姿势。他静悄悄地观察这个冷漠男人脸上露出的一点儿愉悦笑意，自己也忍不住笑起来。

“哈，有脾气了，”蝙蝠侠略微抬起下巴，他虽然这么说着，却并不担心对方真的生气，不过他仍是为自己的戏弄做了些弥补，“好吧，你看起来有很多问题想问。尽管问吧，但我不保证你能得到答案。”

克拉克想了很久，却只问了自己最在意一个问题：“又一个辛苦的夜晚？”

对哥谭新闻的关注使他了解到了许多关于那座城市的劫难，那些怪异的疯狂的铅印大字给他留下非同一般的印象，甚至像是黑暗的潮水在他梦里涌动——【蝙蝠人再度出没 席卷地|下制|毒|场】【布鲁斯韦恩成为哥谭银行最大股东（注2）哥谭王子有意成为幕后国王？】【詹姆斯戈登——一个被阴影挟持的傀儡警察】【浴火重生 哥谭湾爆炸后的重建】【黑门监狱——一个必要的地狱？（注3）】【无尽噩梦 被毒气包围的哥谭】【地下水道中的食人鳄】【阿卡姆疯人院惨烈人员伤亡 病人暴|动还是非|法实验】【食人魔潜逃至大都会被捕】【17条人命！两城警方协同办案】

他无法不去想在抵达这里之前，这个男人度过了一个怎样的夜晚？

蝙蝠侠的嘴角撇出一个混杂着轻蔑与愤恨的弧度：“哥谭不只有那些疯狂的家伙，帮派斗争从不停歇。不过我很确定今晚马洛尼（注4）有八个手下需要医疗护理，而他们明天一早会告诉他们的老大关于他们弄丢了37万美金的不幸消息。”

克拉克记得马洛尼这个名字——哥谭的黑帮恶棍，在法庭上朝丹特检察官破了硫酸，促成双面人诞生的元凶。记者的职业素养使他立刻从蝙蝠侠的只言片语中抓到了新闻的气息：蝙蝠侠捣毁黑帮据点、马洛尼的又一桩非法生意、巨额黑钱不翼而飞……但比起那些，克拉克此刻更在意的是他终于确认对方身上微不可察的火药味是怎么来的了。

“放心，需要医疗护理的人可不包括我。”蝙蝠侠在克拉克担忧的注视下，轻描淡写地回应，“倒是你，伤口怎么样？”

克拉克没想到话题又突然转到自己身上，他愣了一下，老老实实地回答：“里面的伤口已经拆线了，外面的还要一个星期。其实我挺好的，马上就可以复工了。”

“记得修修你的空调了，天气很热，出汗的话可能会导致伤口感染，”蝙蝠侠瞥了一眼克拉克下腹部位的纱布和胶带，然后迅速收回，“……我该走了。”

他的到访很突然，他的离去也是一样。他们在一起并没有太久，但克拉克已经明白今夜不能再占用这个男人更多的时间了，可他仍然有所期待：“你还会来吗？”

他自第一眼见到这个男人，他们甚至还未交谈过一句的时候，他就被强烈地吸引。那甚至接近于预知——他相信这个男人与他之间有某种相似，他们在一起会有更多的……

可他没能得到回应，这是今晚唯一一个他没能得到答案的问题。

蝙蝠侠走到窗边，矫健灵活地攀上窗沿。

就在克拉克以为他要纵身飞跃而出的一刻，蝙蝠侠突然回过头，用那该死的性感低音炮一样的声音说：“对了，你的浴巾松了。”

克拉克低头，发现自己下身一览无余，都抽一口凉气扯起浴巾把敏感部位遮得严严实实。

再抬头时，空荡荡的窗边已经没有了那个人的身影。

他发出一声绝望的呻吟，然后缓缓把头埋进掌心，费力地消化这个尴尬的事实——

他在蝙蝠侠面前走光。两次。

 

注1：“《罗马假日》里那个最终把独家照片还给王储的记者”，《罗马假日》里的男主角是一名记者，偶遇了偷跑出来的公主，于是为了获得独家新闻而一直与公主同游罗马，但最后为了保护公主的秘密而在接待会上亲手将照片还给公主。老爷这里之所以这么说，是因为他觉得克拉克不是那种为了获得独家新闻而故意接近蝙蝠侠的人，在一定程度上，克拉克值得一些信任。  
注2：布鲁斯韦恩成为哥谭银行最大股东，发生在《the Long Halloween》里，布鲁斯为了阻止黑帮勾结资本家洗钱控制哥谭银行不得已而成为哥谭银行最大股东  
注3：“黑门监狱——一个必要的地狱？”出自《N52蝙蝠侠：不朽传奇》戈登之口。

 

PS：这篇文章里的人物形象很大程度上建立在那些老电影上，比如在《永远的蝙蝠侠》里面老爷确实很快就迷上热情大胆的Dr.Chase并犹豫是否要向她倾吐自己的秘密。舒马赫的两部电影虽然风格怪异，但也有些独特的趣味。又比如《午夜情人》这个标题本身就有点老派电影里侠盗闯入贵族小姐家里偶结良缘夜夜幽会的即视感在了。另外漫画里老爷确实也有过好几个十分亲密的女友（比如甚至知道老爷真实身份的Jezzebel）。


	7. 渴望

那潮湿闷热的一夜虽然尴尬异常，却是克拉克压抑生活中唯一值得回味的时刻。

复工后的一周，他独自去医院拆线。坐在冷冰冰的塑料椅上等候时，他瞥见电视上放映的本地评论节目，这次新闻节目邀请的嘉宾竟然是莱克斯-卢瑟。他不禁皱眉，不甚情愿地听起这位死敌的高谈阔论——

“他抛弃了人类！”

“人类太软弱了，将他视作救世主寻求拯救，但他根本不在乎这个星球上的人，他玩够了角色扮演游戏，然后头也不回地离开了这片土地！”

“谁知道他去哪儿了？也许他是去另一个星球上寻找另一批信徒了。”

他还没得及听完全部，医生就叫他进了护理室。医生用镊子提起缝合伤口的线头，将埋在皮内的线段拉出针眼之外少许，剪断，最后再拉出缝线。

那可真疼。克拉克看着自己腹部粉色蚯蚓似的伤疤，眨掉那点儿生理性的眼泪。

为了庆祝克拉克的彻底康复，露易丝和吉米在Undercurrent Bar给他举办了一个小小的派对。

“把格子衬衫换成白衬衫可不算好好打扮，小镇男孩。”穿着亮片裙和高跟鞋的露易丝对克拉克不上心的模样表示出明显的不满，她上下打量着他，然后突然一笑，伸手摘下他的眼镜，“这还差不多。”

镜架离开鼻梁的时候，克拉克本能地紧张起来，想要夺回自己的伪装，但他强迫自己把已经抬起来的手按回原处。这里都已经没有超人了，他还费心隐藏什么呢？

音乐和人声从推开的大门里流泻出来，露易丝立马拉着他像冲锋破阵的重骑兵一样穿越重重人海，抵达卡座。他人都还没坐稳，侍者就端着两瓶香槟上来了，软木塞砰地被拔开，气泡嘶嘶地喷涌而出，灌满一支支浅碟型的高脚杯。他自十五六岁的叛逆少年期之后就没怎么喝过酒了，其实就算是那时候他喝酒也喝不出什么滋味，酒精对他起不了任何作用，这种孩子眼中的成人饮品在他尝起来还不如果味气泡水，但那个年纪的男孩子都会背着大人偷偷弄些啤酒。

失去超级体质令他头一次品尝到香槟清新愉悦的滋味，他脸上露出的新奇神色引起了露易丝的兴趣，于是在新闻女王的授意下一轮深水炸弹取代了原本温和的气泡酒。啤酒和伏特加混合在一起制成的烈性鸡尾酒很快就让克拉克感觉飘飘然，不然他也不会任由露易丝把自己拉到舞池里。

人群如游鱼般摇摆舞动，霓虹色的灯光把每一张面孔映得光怪陆离。人们彼此靠近又分开，他已经不记得自己身边共舞的人换了多少，直到眼前这个红裙的女孩儿出现。他们靠得很近，气息紧贴，肢体接触，眼神交缠。

女孩儿还想再靠近一些，克拉克却退开了。他像突然酒醒一般惊讶于自己的行径，面对对方莫名其妙的目光，他只能狼狈地说声抱歉，从这片迷幻的潮流中抽身。酒吧里太吵，人太多，他在挤过重重人海时收获了不知多少埋怨恼怒的瞪视。可他连肩膀都被撞疼了，也找不到露易丝和吉米。他费尽力气才逆着人流抵达酒吧出口，踏出去的一刻像是从声色幻境回到现实，热浪和风尘迎面而来，把泄露出的丝缕音乐推回门里。

克拉克大口呼吸着外界的空气，感受着夏夜的湿热气息在肺部充盈，融入血液，扩散到四肢百骸。

他并不是一个喜欢在酒吧寻求艳遇的人。更何况就算这样的好事发生在他身上，他也没办法像接受送上门的免费披萨那样接受一段露水情缘。并非他对待性事的观念传统，只是他自知酒精作用下的一夜意乱情迷并不会让自己得到什么安慰。

可他到底想要什么呢？

走过酒吧区之后，街道突然暗了下来。马路上很久才会有一辆车经过，周围静悄悄的，他都能听见自己的脚步声，偶尔有鸟雀在和野猫在墙角寻觅食物残渣。这样的夜晚里，还有谁会像他一样独自在街上游荡？

他突然停下脚步，抬头望着夜空中苍白瘦落的月亮。

他无法自控地想到另一个人。

这些日子里，他看着人群中一张张陌生的面孔，总忍不住想，那个人会不会就在人海里与自己擦肩而过？

克拉克突然笑了，心里既落寞又轻松——

他想见他。这没什么不好意思承认的。

他的心这样说。

他在街上慢悠悠地走着，街灯把他的影子拉得很长。那个人来的时候他总是很快乐，像是月亮落在了自己窗前。算起来，他们见面不过三次，但他却从未把那个人当做陌生人。他总有种与那个人似曾相识的感觉，他愿意向他透露一切，然后他们可以一起大笑，了解彼此。他与他那般亲近，一样孤独。

不知不觉，他已经走完了一段长长的夜路，回到公寓楼下。这栋公寓建筑老旧，没有电梯，因此租金便宜，那时候他满身都是用不完的力气，因此从来没担心过爬楼梯的问题。而现在，从没有真正锻炼过身体的他走过几层，竟然觉得有些气喘。

炎热加上运动使他身上出了一身汗，迫不及待想赶快回家洗个澡。一进门连灯都没开，他便扶着墙蹬掉鞋子，正打算脱了衬衫直奔浴室，房间那头一个鬼魅似的黑影差点让吓得他脚底打滑摔进厕所。

他盯着那个狰狞的鬼影，眼也不眨，好半天才找回自己的声音，同时克制着几乎要掩藏不住的喜悦：“我们能不能努力一下……至少让我下一次见到你的时候最先想说的是‘嗨’而不是‘啊’。”

 

PS：好了，这章很短，但是下一章感情突飞猛进直奔床上


	8. 燃烧

蝙蝠侠再一次在内心质问自己为什么要来。

在过去的一个多小时里他已经问了自己十二次这个问题。

他最近一直忙的脱不开身，哥谭风波不断，而迪安杰罗的案件调查也没什么进展。他追查了克拉克提供的线索，拜访了哥谭大教堂。教区主教被这个不速之客吓得不轻，甚至试图用十字架和圣水将他逐回地狱。当然，在意识到神的力量无法保护自己后，尊敬的主教也屈服于“复活的石像鬼”的恐怖，将自己知道的吐得一干二净。

在伯尼斯主教的印象中，年幼时的迪安杰罗是一个性格内向的秀气小男孩。他的父亲酗酒不管家事，母亲强势却宗教狂热，每周都会带迪安杰罗上教堂做礼拜。

迪安杰罗成年后入伍服役，离开了哥谭，四年前才又回到这里。回到哥谭的迪安杰罗固定每周都回来教堂礼拜，伯尼斯主教一直觉得这个年轻人太过阴郁，还不幸地继承了他母亲偏激的宗教感情和父亲的酗酒问题。他很遗憾神没能拯救这个年轻人，很心痛自己和负责告解圣事（注1）的布莱克菲尔执事没能阻止这个年轻人犯下不可饶恕的罪过。

伯尼斯神父坦白的情况与警方目前掌握的信息基本都能对上：迪安杰罗出生于威斯康星州的密尔沃基，八岁时随父母搬到哥谭。由于迪安杰罗在这里没有什么朋友，所以他常常在自己家后面的树林里一呆就是一整天。或许正是因为他安静秀气，迪安杰罗时常收到邻家男孩的骚扰，警方认为这与他的性倒错心里有着密不可分的关系。他的父母向警方透露，那个时期迪安杰罗便经常故意将一些麻雀和猫狗弄伤，有时甚至将它们的头切掉。到了学生时代，几乎所有的孩子都因迪安杰罗一些怪异的行为而离他远远的。距离他十八岁还差几个月时，他犯下了第一起罪行——杀害一名搭乘他车的男孩儿。由于迪安杰罗时候冷静又谨慎地处理了尸体，这起谋杀案无人知晓，被警方以男孩失踪离家出走结案。之后，没能读完大学的迪安杰罗便参军了，可不到三年，他就因酗酒和情绪问题被军队开除。离开军队后，他辗转几处，最终回到了哥谭。他最先在一家修车厂工作，但是由于对蜡制品过敏而离职，然后又在巧克力工厂和快餐店工作过。很快，在某种邪恶天性的鼓动下，他再次感到杀人的诱惑，并愈发凶残。

但这些都无法解释迪安杰罗的仓促逃离，事实上，如果不是这样，他的罪行恐怕还不会暴露。那如同阴影般跟随在这起案件之后的谜团让蝙蝠侠寝食难安，他想他有必要再去那位布莱克菲尔执事那儿了解更多的情况。不过拜访神职人员的工作可以往后安排一两天，他先得潜入大都会警|局亲自查看相关证物寻找线索。因为这起案件的特殊性，哥谭警|方与大都会警|方成立了联合调查组，但考虑到诸多因素，调查小组的总部设立在大都会，证物自然也被保存在那边。

他从来都不喜欢大都会，这里的夜晚太明亮。华灯将夜色驱逐，连星星都黯淡失色，墙角屋檐无一处阴影可供藏身。钢筋玻璃的摩天大楼光可鉴人，他的钩索甚至找不到支点。不过他仍然成功地潜入堆积如山的证物室，找到了些不甚明了的线索。

然后他又到了这里。就像一条恶狗追逐肉香，他再次情不自禁地来到这里。

房间里是空的。屋主大概出去了。他看着空落落的小房间想，你不该来的。

在他暗自谴责自己的愚蠢举动之后，另一个念头又冒出来——

那家伙该不会又把自己卷进什么麻烦的事里去了吧？

虽然明知道一个成年男人夜不归宿是在正常不过的事情，蝙蝠侠还是忍不住生出些多余的担心，毕竟那位青年可是因为多管闲事而闯进了连环杀人犯家里之后见义勇为又被捅了一刀。这种事情说出来会让人觉得有点蠢，但蝙蝠侠从来没有过嘲笑对方的意思，他清楚那位青年就是这样正直勇敢到有些傻气的地步。

他喜欢与那位青年相处。虽然这种感情与爱相差甚远，但他无疑是为之感到喜悦的。

蝙蝠侠终于听到了脚步声，钥匙插进门锁，有人走近来。是他。

可他没戴眼镜，蓝盈盈的眼睛里有点朦胧的醉意，头发湿漉漉的拨到后面，衬衫领口敞到第三颗扣子，胸前沾了一块透明微黄的酒渍，身上有酒气和香水味。

晚归的原因一目了然。

“我们能不能努力一下……至少让我下一次见到你的时候最先想说的是‘嗨’而不是‘啊’。”

他听见青年开了句玩笑，但那句话只是从他耳边滑过。他觉得自己的心脏像是被沉重的铁链捆着扔进了海里，压抑地说：“你过了一个丰富的夜晚。”

克拉克顺着对方的视线低头看了看自己眼下这一身不太齐整的模样，感到一阵莫名的心虚：他不想被人——尤其是被这个人——认为自己是出去找乐子了。他像个爬窗户出去胡闹却被老师抓住的孩子那样，手足无措地站在原地接受对方的审视，不时小心翼翼地抬眼偷瞄。虽然蝙蝠侠有一个故意设计得表情凶狠的头罩，他总觉得面罩地下对方正在不快地皱眉。他局促了好一阵，才组织好语言：“你来了很久吗？”

“没有。”蝙蝠侠本能地快速否认了，他不想让人知道自己等了很久，这样显得他既蠢又可悲。和一副快活相的克拉克相比，他杵在这个小破屋子里等人的模样真是蠢透了。

他脑子里又一次响起了那句话——

你不该来的。

“我该走了。”于是他站起身说，让自己的声音显得疏离。同时刻意忽略青年露出的像被人泼了盆冷水一样的表情。

“等等，别走……”克拉克急切地上前两步试图阻拦，他察觉到了对方情绪的陡然转变——直觉告诉他是因为自己现在这副模样——但他不擅长挽留，因此手足无措，只能虚弱地辩解，“我又不知道你会来。”

“我本来就不该来的。”

蝙蝠侠身上冷漠拒绝的气息令人生畏，克拉克觉得自己所有的等待与期冀都撞上了一堵石墙。他确实感到有些委屈，尤其是他回来的路上还一直想着这个人，而对方的意外到访也给了他某种缘分天注定的错觉。突然蹿上心头的情绪点燃一阵怒火，他从鼻腔里喷出一阵气息，这让他觉得自己像只要喷火的恶龙，然后愤怒地抱怨道：“这不公平！”

蝙蝠侠的背影如磐石。

“你等了我……几个小时你就生气得好像再也不想见我了，”克拉克不自觉地提高音量，好像声音越大自己就越有底气冲这个黑漆漆的家伙发火一样，“而我每天都在等根本不知道会不会出现的你却根本没办法生你的气！”

蝙蝠侠的背影泄露了一丝动摇，他回过头，有点不敢置信地看着克拉克：“……你在等我？”

对方的追问使克拉克的脸颊顿时蒙上一层微红，他才意识到自己究竟说了些什么，但他这种孩子气的姿态反而让他在别人眼里十分可爱。他在蝙蝠侠的注视下更加紧张了——不是像方才那样心虚，更像是心慌意乱。他既不能直视对方的眼睛，也无法逃开，只能硬着头皮把视线粘在对方半隐藏在披风下带着勾爪和倒刺的手套上。

那模样怎么看都有点委屈，但蝙蝠侠却因此而感到欣喜，他甚至笑了，笑容让嘴角泛起一丝皱纹：“你想见我？”

克拉克并不常向别人剖白自己的情感，那可能会让别人陷入危险。如此不计后果地做出近似于告白的举动还是头一次，他知道可能会让自己受伤，但是有什么关系呢？受伤的只会是他自己，而他一直渴望得发疼。于是他放下了所有的自我保护，抬头看着对方，神色磊落，语气认真，如同告解那般毫无保留：“我一直都想见你……一直。”

想见到你。说出这句话并没有想象中那么困难，他甚至还感到了一丝轻松，胸口所有郁结的疼痛都被一阵清风一扫而空。

蝙蝠侠沉默地注视着他。

当然，这沉默并非蝙蝠侠刻意为之。如果没有面具的遮掩，以冷酷著称的黑暗骑士一定会泄露自己此时着迷的注视——渗进屋里的月光让克拉克的眼睛带上了一点银色，充满如水一般透明的光——他几乎以为自己在黑夜里看见了晴空的碎片。

“有人说过你很特别吗？”

“怎么说？”

“像从天空坠落到这儿一样。”

克拉克心中一跳，他几乎以为蝙蝠侠在暗示什么，但对方接下来的话让他无法再想除了这个男人以外的任何事情——

“我在这儿。”

简短的话语已经把蝙蝠侠自遇见他那日起所有的心情都传达给他了。

我在这儿，是因为我也想见你。

想要靠近对方的渴望在他们二人心中是如此强烈，像漆黑的宇宙中两颗行星被彼此的磁场捕捉到不断吸引着缠绕。即使他们并不知道继续下去会走到何种地步。

克拉克走向他，缩短两人间的距离，不断靠近，比上次那样膝盖碰着膝盖地坐着还要近，近到他可以闻见那个男人身上皮革的味道。他的目光比往常更加认真，甚至显得炽热。然后终于，他们靠近，直到嘴唇也触碰到彼此。月亮仍在懒洋洋地抛射光线，克拉克没想到自己竟有幻想成真的一刻，蝙蝠侠的嘴唇尝起来像金属，触及那个男人双唇的瞬间他几乎觉得自己要融化在着月光里。

他们分开的时候都气息不稳，克拉克发誓自己从没见过蝙蝠侠这个样子，他也像自己那样享受这个吻吗？

紧接着，蝙蝠侠抬手抚上了克拉克的下巴。尽管隔着一层手套，被碰过的皮肤仍不安分地燥热起来，像是被火苗掠过。克拉克觉得自己的血液和神经都彻底被这火苗点燃烧焦了，他产生了狂野的、难以名状的兴奋感，而羞耻、体面抑和矜持都被烧成了一撮灰。于是他略微低头，却仍抬眸看着蝙蝠侠，亲吻对方的手指，再把对方的食指连同手套一起含进嘴里。

“克拉克……”蝙蝠侠惊讶于对方突如其来的举动，声音比往常更加低沉沙哑。他的手指沾过血，摸过子弹，握过刀锋，却不曾如此。他看着对方虔诚地亲吻，放浪地舔舐，黑色衬得周边的皮肤像透明的石头似的，自己的手指隐匿在对方淡色唇间，偶尔露出一点舌尖滑过。

克拉克无疑被对方的反应鼓励了。他喜欢蝙蝠侠念他名字的方式，也喜欢看他的双唇吐出他的名字。他之前只是偶尔察觉到自己这种隐秘的愿望，还曾为之感到困窘，但此刻他只想要更多。

蝙蝠侠的手指从克拉克唇间离开，滑过下巴、脖颈、锁骨、胸膛，扣子、腰带、拉链被一路解开，直到青年全身都坦露在湿热的空气里，连同那道粉色的疤痕一起。他发现克拉克的身体美得不像话，不仅线条分明而且光滑异常，除了那一道伤痕之外连颗雀斑都没有——这也使得那道疤更引人注目了。

克拉克上一秒还踩着自己落在地上的牛仔裤，皮带扣冰凉凉地贴着脚掌侧边，下一秒就被那个男人推到了床上。

“我该给你一些奖励。”

他听见那个男人这么说，声音低沉得像在轻扫他的耳膜。

然后柔软的唇和潮湿的吻落在他的小腹，顺着那道疤痕描画，微微有些疼，却又痒得磨人，不知是毒还是药。

灼热的火焰失控般从他心口烧到了另一处隐秘所在。

 

注1：告解圣事（sacrament of confession），又称忏悔圣事，信徒向合法的圣职人告罪，且对所告的罪痛悔并定改，藉同一的圣职人赦罪后，便从天主获得领洗后所犯罪过的赦免，同时亦与因犯罪而伤害了的教会和好。


	9. 野兽

早上九点，露易丝拎着克拉克昨天没能取回的眼镜，踩着高跟鞋的长腿往地上一跺，把正要钻进办公卡座的大块头拦了个正好——

“你昨晚做爱了？”

并没有准备好迎接“早上好”以外招呼方式的克拉克差点被自己的口水呛死。这句话成功地触动了某个开关，于是昨夜的激情走马灯似的一幕幕在他脑中上演。他不是那种喜欢在事后一遍遍回味的可悲单身男人，但昨夜实在是辣透了。他们就像两个青春期的毛躁男孩一样，充满热情地探索彼此的身体。

没错，探索。

他从没想过这个词能被赋予那么多情|色的意味，但昨夜之后，他恐怕只要想起这个词，就会联想到那种灼人的热度和潮湿的触感。

堪萨斯乡下有句话是这么说的：不要和见面不超过三次的男人上床。

克拉克想自己好歹撑到了第四次，也不算太随便。当然，他不否认自己十分后悔没有在第一次遇见蝙蝠侠的时候就跟他搞到一起去。

蝙蝠侠就像一只机敏的豹子扑倒猎物一样压在他身上。当然，这只豹子一开始只是温柔滴亲吻、舔舐他小腹那儿的疤痕，然后炽热的鼻息渐渐下移，穿越黑色的丛林，来到三角低地。野兽的牙齿甜蜜又凶狠陷入猎物大腿内侧的肌肤，甚至戏耍他昂扬的欲望。

而他也不甘心做一只温顺的猎物，于是另一只猛兽加入了狩猎。这夜晚是如此的潮湿闷热，以至于他生出了他们是原始丛林中的两只兽在嬉闹、抗衡的幻觉。

被咬过的嘴唇，被吻过的肌肤，被舔过的汗水。在黑暗与灼热，他们用唇舌与指尖向彼此寻衅。感官变得尖锐，思维却渐渐模糊，只剩下追逐欢愉的本能。

他的欲望在对方坚实的小腹上胡乱磨蹭，直到那儿一片粘滑莹亮的微光，他才缓缓探入腿间隐秘的谷底。他看着对方的腰挺起，大腿耸动、颤抖，如同被狂风吹刮到极限的坚韧枝条。那感觉极妙，既像是入侵他者领地，又像是是回归自己的巢穴。他拥抱着他，同时也被他拥抱着，赤裸裸地彼此沉迷、交融。

露易丝盯着克拉克面上浮现的扭捏神情，翻起一个大喇喇的白眼：“乡下男孩真是够了……酒吧一夜情，可别太当真了。”

克拉克知道她以为自己只是在酒吧遇见了个一夜情的对象，担心自己就此陷入情网不可自拔，但他明白这没这么简单。也许他们昨夜确实被情热席卷做了些荒唐事，但那并不代表他们会在第二天清晨捂着脸或捂着裆走完一整条耻辱之路。

月光朦胧又暧昧，房间里的连绵喘息渐渐平息，到最后只能偶尔听到间断的濡湿吻声。

那个方才还像豹子一样与他撕咬的男人，这会儿却餍足地枕着手臂躺在凌乱的床上，透出一股慵懒的惬意。他忍不住抚摸着对方优美又结实的身体，那上面布满新旧不一的伤痕，却充满着原始的野性与神秘。

“你还会来吗？”他没有掩饰自己声音的期待，他渴望见他，这无需隐瞒，“你要是来，我等你的时候也会很快乐。”

蝙蝠侠还是躺着，却伸手抬起了克拉克的下巴，拇指刚好按在他下巴的那一点凹陷，那动作倒是风流得很，让克拉克忍不住想这人弄不好有很多这种露水情事。蝙蝠侠面上带着点不甚明显的笑意说：“我若要来，你会知道的。”

切，风流鬼！克拉克闷闷地噘嘴，但至少这次对方没有像之前那样只留给自己一个背影。

露易丝斜睨着他，为他一副坠入情网的样子啧啧咂舌：“看来我是改变不了农家男孩的纯情了，不过至少我改变了你糟糕的外形——你看，把眼镜摘下果然有艳遇上门。我说，你明明长得还行……嗯，你倒是有双漂亮眼睛，干嘛不试试即抛式隐形眼镜（注1）呢？”

克拉克重新把黑框眼镜架回鼻梁上，着使他的脸看上去立刻呆板了许多：“……我就只是习惯了。”

露易丝本还想与他继续闲聊几句，但刚刚出炉的新闻热点又吸着她出门奔走，克拉克也随即调整心情投入工作。下午的时候他接到了警方的电话，询问他是否愿意作为证人出席指控迪安杰罗的听证会，克拉克答应了。但他放下电话，心里却想着迪安杰罗曾经提起过的“他们”——他知道这起案件的背后还有警方不曾发现的隐情，那始终像是夹在衣服里的一根刺令人不适。昨夜，蝙蝠侠也是为此才来到大都会，经过交流，他们一致认为一定是在哥谭发生了什么才会令迪安杰罗仓皇逃离。

克拉克想若是自己也能去哥谭就好了，他也可以四处走访寻找线索，也许还能在午夜的街偶遇那个男人。仅仅只是想到那个男人，他就觉得好似有一股电流窜上他的脊背。

他就像着了魔，总期待着能接到某些信号得知对方会来。他明白自己这幅模样是在有些傻气，但他实在按捺不住自己渴望的心情。这样的情绪持续了整整一周，他才被惊喜重新点燃——

赶稿中途屏幕右下角突然出现的一个小小蝙蝠标志。克拉克几乎以为是自己看花了眼，他盯着那个像素构成的小小图案以稳定的频率闪烁了大概十几秒，然后消失不见。

克拉克紧张地回头四顾，确保没有人发现这个小秘密才松了口气，然后对着屏幕忍不住笑得眯起了眼睛。

他心里像是放烟花一样盛开着快乐，等不及今夜再见到对方。他全然沉浸在这种激动的心情中，丝毫没有想到自己的等待会再一次落空。

 

注1：八十年代末即抛式隐形眼镜刚刚出现


	10. 灾难

蝙蝠侠未能在他向青年发送暗号的当晚赴约。他的午夜不属于情人，只属于哥谭。  
月亮枯瘦，云层阴翳。夜空被惨白的光切割出一个蝙蝠的形状，像一个怪物的影子盘踞在城市上方。战斗机在夜色的掩饰下贴着楼顶塔尖飞过，同时通讯器里传来的被电磁变形了的声音：“警方与猪面教授在包厘街（Bowery）枪战进一步升级，现场疑似出现了被感染的孩子。”  
“我马上就到。”蝙蝠侠声音低沉。  
包厘街是个被贫困折磨得不成形，又被犯罪压迫得喘不过气的街区。低矮凌乱的棚屋依附着没有刷过外墙连砖石都暴露出来的老旧建筑，窗框腐朽，垃圾堆积无人清理，生锈的自行车倒在墙角。这样破匣子似的屋子里常常挤着一家五口人，父亲从事低端体力活或这干脆加入黑帮当一个啰啰，母亲一边拉扯孩子一边打零工，却依旧供不起孩子们的教育。这些孩子白日里骑着自行车在贫苦的街区里呼啸而过，晚上挤在一起忍受炎热或寒冷。有的女孩儿更因家人无力保护，早早便被皮条客盯上。  
此时，一辆卡车横亘在街道中间，周围火光四射，枪响不断。  
开枪的只有猪面教授和他的四名手下，他们靠着卡车的掩护攻势凶猛却没吃一点亏，而百胞胎的出现更使情势变得复杂。警察们不敢开枪，只能艰难防守，以防子弹伤到孩子。  
战机几乎和夜色融为一体，当它迅速下降到一个危险的高度时，就像一个合金怪物突然降临到塑料木板和劣质水泥拼凑成的破败街道。暴烈的气流席卷了这片战场，猪面教授和手下勉强睁开眼睛一齐举枪向战机扫射。子弹撞上合金外壳又落在地上，叮叮当当响成一片，枪膛发热，枪口的火光像四角形的星火在黑夜里不停地闪烁。机关枪的攻势对战机来说不值一提，蝙蝠侠调整发射器的角度，对准已经变成玩偶人的孩子们，发射捕捉网。  
猪面教授的手下分神查看玩偶人们的情况，只一瞬间，蝙蝠侠就从战机中飞身越出，还未落地，小巧的绳索发射器像一只灵活的蝙蝠射向一人，在命中目标的瞬间弹射出束缚绳索捆住一人。紧接着，他落在另一人身后，钳制这人左臂的肘关节和右边的腕关节，迫使枪口对准距离卡车较远的某个鸡头面罩混蛋的膝盖发射出一连串子弹。  
几乎是一眨眼的功夫，两个混蛋倒下了，但还量有个枪口对准他。他将被抓住的那个带着兔头面具的混蛋推出去，趁着剩下的人重新瞄准的间隙俯身侧翻，同时掏出电流发射器，蓝白的电流又命中一人。  
现在还站着的只有猪面教授一个人了，扳机被他一直扣着不放，好像他从出生就不知道什么是停火一样。子弹毫不停歇地喷射而出，围剿着蝙蝠侠的每一步退路。  
但蝙蝠侠永远比枪口的移动更快一步，他好像仅仅只是看着就知道子弹会射向哪个位置，在枪林弹雨中如一道黑色的闪电般穿梭。而另一道银光从他手中一闪而过，擦过猪面教授的手，带出一道血光。眼见机关枪脱手，蝙蝠侠直冲敌人，蹬地一跃，狠狠地一脚踹上猪面教授的正脸。  
他确信自己听到了对方骨头裂开的声音。他并不觉得自己下手太重，如果是平常，他也许还会拽着猪面教授的领子，临时编个关于猪头的笑话嘲讽这个混蛋的脸被打爆了，但这个该下地狱的疯子竟然对孩子们下手，他现在只想多让这个杂种多断几根骨头。  
事实上他确实这么做了。他知道打哪儿能让对方脑震荡顺便得到碎掉的眼眶和断了的鼻子。  
警察们紧握着枪，两股颤颤，屏声静气地盯着眼前发生的一切——一个怪物屠戮另一个怪物。他们并不能完全看清到底发生了什么，也许这个长爪子的蝙蝠人正要把猪面教授的肠子掏出来，又或许这个漆黑的恶魔要把猪面教授拖下烈焰焚烧的地狱。  
尽管蝙蝠侠愤怒异常，却没有丧失理智。他终于还是停下了挥拳的动作。  
猪面教授像摊烂肉似的倒在地上……血和口水顺着惨叫从他口里滴出来。  
“他是你们的了。”那声音虽然低沉，却传到每一个人耳中。话音落下的同时，他退开两步，呈现出一个没有攻击意图的姿势。  
戈登随即松了口气，摆摆手示意警员们上去逮捕犯人并检查被劫持的孩子们。他越过忙碌的警员们，与静静矗立在另一头的蝙蝠侠对视一眼传递信息。  
然后。  
一声突兀的枪响。  
各司其职处理现场的警察们不约而同地抬头来回扫视，追寻枪声的来源。几名警员目瞪口呆地看着自己身边正举着枪的同僚。  
一丝化学制剂的味道钻进蝙蝠侠的鼻腔。  
仿佛一条带着冰棘的鞭子抽到他的尾椎上：“离卡车远点！”  
他只来得及抱起自己身边一个昏迷的孩子，就被爆炸中心迅速膨胀的气体猛地推到墙上，席卷而来的火焰炙烤着他的身体，让他一瞬间如堕地狱。  
一连串爆炸、碎裂、崩塌的巨响轰彻颅骨，火焰、砖石和玻璃劈头盖脸地砸到身上，除了紧紧护住怀里的孩子，他根本无法做出任何别的动作。  
直到这一切停下来——  
蝙蝠侠慢慢抬头，灰尘和焦味几乎堵住他的呼吸道。他试图从地上爬起来，但身上痛得要命。他狼狈地呻吟一声，用手肘支起身子，看了一眼怀里对一切都一无所知的孩子。男孩儿头上和脸颊上全是血，好在似乎都只是擦伤，也许还伤到了骨头的，但若不是他方才护得严实，这孩子恐怕已经重度烧伤了。  
有人开了一枪，射中了卡车里运输的化学制剂，引发爆炸。  
是谁？  
他环顾四周，入目只有一片狼藉。  
哀嚎声此起彼伏，一团团火球散落在地上、棚屋上，或黏在人身上。一个身上缠着火焰的警察惨叫着在地上翻滚，蝙蝠侠强撑着爬起来，尘土、碎石和碎玻璃从他身上斗罗。他冲到他身边，扑灭他身上的火焰。碎玻璃引着火光，晃得他眼前扭曲出一篇光怪陆离的景象。鼓膜里的轰鸣让周围的房屋里传来惊慌失措的叫喊和孩童的哭声听起来不真实——  
“便士一，快呼叫消防和医疗。”


	11. 慰藉

距离包厘街的爆炸已经过去四十六小时。距离蝙蝠侠向某个记者发送暗号已经过去五十九个小时。

此时已是另一个午夜，他却再一次来到大都会。

他借着钩索攀上那间公寓的窗台，意外地看见窗户还留着一条缝。

是为我留的吗？他心里冒出一丝期冀，像冷灰里闪烁的微弱火苗。他推开窗户，轻手轻脚地钻进屋内，借着月光看见那青年正睡着。他的睡姿像个孩子，甚至还把被子夹在两腿之间。

都睡着了。也许我该走了。

蝙蝠侠正这么想着，却听见青年模模糊糊地说了一句“对不起，父亲……”，那语气听起来像是要哭出来了似的。他忍不住仔细瞧，发现克拉克睡得并不安稳——也许是做了什么不好的梦，即使闭着眼也不自觉皱眉，浓密的黑发在枕头上滚得乱糟糟，被一层薄汗黏得耷拉在额头和眼睑上。

他小心翼翼地伸手撩开对方额前汗涔涔的发丝，正要收回手，青年却睫毛微颤，随即露出两汪莹蓝。

那双眼眸是如此安宁……但它的主人接下来的一连串动作却与任何美好的词汇都挂不上边。

青年想要赶走怪物似的挥舞着手臂从床上弹起——想来必然被半夜突然出现在自己床边的人影吓得不轻——蝙蝠侠不禁感到一丝歉意。紧接着，惊醒过来的人双眼在蝙蝠侠身上定焦，张着嘴直勾勾地盯了好一阵，好似不敢相信自己看见了什么——那可真是一副蠢到家的神情，饶是蝙蝠侠再怎么被他吸引，也没办法违心说那好看。好几秒后，青年才彻底清醒过来，他激动地一把抓住蝙蝠侠伸出的那只手：“谢天谢地你没事！我都听说了，那场爆炸……”

“你怎么知道我在那儿？”蝙蝠侠心中顿时笼上怀疑的阴云，遮盖了原本小太阳一般期待和愉悦。考虑到对方的职业，他并不奇怪青年会知晓两天前那晚的爆炸，但对方怎么会在媒体并未报道的情况下知道自己也曾出现在现场？

克拉克并没有被对方戒备的语气冒犯到，反而相当陈恳地望进他眼里：“你当然会在那儿。近几年的哥谭公报我都看了，所有发生在你的城市里的事情我都知道，还有你的影子隐藏在那些文字后面，况且……”剩下话语模糊在叹息般的尾音里。那一夜蝙蝠侠并没有如约出现，克拉克便知晓一定是发生了什么——他也曾是那个常常无法赴约的人。

蝙蝠侠咬紧下颚，然后又松开：“我让你等了很久吗？”

“你让我担心了很久，”克拉克像是在纠正小孩子念错单词那样纠正蝙蝠侠，他看着他，眼里有无限的宽容与温柔，“你好像很累，受伤了吗？”

他确实很累了，从爆炸发生到现在都没有合过一下眼。而且他也很疼，虽然凯夫拉盔甲具备优秀的抗打击和分散冲击性能，但那一下猛烈的撞击还是让他吃了不少苦头。当时只是骨头和肉的钝痛，但救援、调查和慰问占据了几乎所有的时间，使他在过去的两天里都顾不上处理伤患部位，淤青血肿愈发严重。他今天甚至根本无法独力穿上制服。

“让我看看。”克拉克温声道，同时大拇指在对方腕间轻轻摩挲，好似亲昵的催促。

那并没有真正触碰到皮肤，但蝙蝠侠还是产生了一种自己正在被抚摸的错觉。他站在原地沉默无言，叫旁人根本看不出他心里正进行一场猛烈的拉锯战。

克拉克见对方心中似乎还有些抵触，并没有催促，只看着他说：“我还会一直担心的。”

蝙蝠侠终于在克拉克的注视下慢慢把手移动到自己腰部，抽出上身衣物的下摆，披风滑落到地上。他这么做的时候在脑子里质问自己为什么要这么听话？他好像一遇见克拉克就特别没办法——那青年看似温和，可一旦认真固执起来，却总能让自己败下阵来。脱衣服的时候背后疼得更厉害了，他甚至怀疑自己背上趴了个满嘴尖牙的小恶魔在啃食血肉，他转身把后背给克拉克看，听见对方发出一声见鬼似的惊呼。

克拉克在看到对方后背伤势的那刻忍不住说了句“拉奥”，然后他紧张地抿住嘴唇，好像这样就能把那句不属于地球的语言吞回去一样。好在蝙蝠侠并没有对此做出什么反应，克拉克在心理安慰自己也许对方根本没听清。他把目光重新放回蝙蝠侠的背上，那儿被一片不规则的青红泛紫覆盖，如同孩童拿着鲜艳蜡笔用力在纸上涂鸦出的怪奇作品。他曾见过遍布蝙蝠侠全身的种种疤痕，其中有些甚至仍残留着当初的冰冷杀机，比如肋下那道深深泛白的刀伤，又比如胸口三块暗褐色的弹痕。和那些比起来，蝙蝠侠此刻从背部一直蔓延到肩颈的紫红瘀伤也许只是看起来吓人罢了。

但那看起来真的很可怕。

克拉克的沉默让蝙蝠侠回头，他观察着青年面上流露出的难过神情，宽慰道：“我只是撞了一下。”他决定不告诉克拉克关于自己还有两根肋骨骨裂的事实。

“在床上趴好。”克拉克从床上跳了下来。

蝙蝠侠一边看着他慌慌张张地走进厨房，一边思考着这句命令到底是什么意思。直到克拉克拿着一袋冰块和毛巾从厨房里走出来，看见蝙蝠侠还静立在原处，“你怎么还站在那里，快趴下。”

蝙蝠侠单膝跪到床上，放低上身，双手撑在床单上缓缓向前滑，直到完全趴伏。将受伤的后背暴露给别人是个危险的举动，但他还是那么做了，即使他本能地紧绷神经防备任何异常。

他没有等来从背后刺入的利刃或暗箭，只有一片冰凉覆盖在皮肤上、在灼疼的伤患初扩散。即使对方已经极力放轻了动作，对伤处的触碰还是会引起疼痛，他咽下喉间的呻吟，呼出炙热的鼻息。

没有人说话，沉默的时间被无限拉长，只间或有冰块碰撞的叮当声。他觉得盯着白床单实在有些无聊，于是回头打量坐在一旁的克拉克。

青年上身赤裸，微微倾俯的姿势使之显得线条分明。他的目光一路向下，溜过锁骨、胸膛和小腹，最后停在被宽松睡裤截断的腰胯——斜方肌堪堪只露一半，那形状太漂亮让人总忍不住想撩开遮掩去看更多。

他盯着眼前的风景，在脑海中勾勒青年身体的素描，又调皮地擦除睡裤，换之以自己的回忆。他还记得自己第一次见克拉克全身赤裸的模样，那可真是猝不及防。虽然此前他并不觉得两个男人搞到一起有什么奇怪的，却也从没有幻想过这种事情。比起男人粗大的四肢和硬邦邦的身体，还是女性的柔软更令他感到舒适。那是他头一次出于研究格斗术以外的原因凝视另一个男人的身体——男性的器官如吊钟的钟锤静静悬挂，看上去并不肮脏丑陋，反而有种庄严的美感。这么承认也许有点丢脸,但接下来的好几天里，青年的身体仍会时不时出现在他的梦境中。

他不是个纯情少年，当然明白这意味着什么，但仍不知所措。他的欲望是矛盾的。他赞许青年的美德，喜欢与他相处。同时，他又窥伺青年的肉体，渴望与他亲近。

而他还没来得及理清这些，克拉克的大胆回应就像暴雨席卷，那太过突然也太过惊喜。他们无疑度过了一个美妙的夜晚，更美妙的是，他们都不满足于一夜。

他原本把头枕在手臂上，想到此处便突然抽出一只手，伸到一旁去勾克拉克的裤腰带。手指刚刚探进去一个指节就被克拉克捉住了，然后他就像调皮捣蛋的猫被主人逮到那样被克拉克教训：“别闹。”

他挑衅地看了克拉克一眼，然后放开对方的裤腰带，听见皮筋打在皮肤上发出一声小小的“啪”。接着，他那只作乱的手被克拉克按回原处。

而被戏弄的人却只是不凶不恼地嘱咐：“今天我帮你冷敷二十分钟，明天再冷敷一次，这样可以使血管收缩、减少组织液渗出、消肿止痛。从后天起改成热敷，记住了吗？”

蝙蝠侠闷着不吭声。

“记住了吗？”克拉克拉长声音又问了一遍。

蝙蝠侠皱着脸抱怨对方那种非要让人听话的语气：“你又不是医生！”

“事实上我在乡下做过兽医助手，”克拉克四两拨千斤地怼回去，“所以乖一点，大蝙蝠。”

他的背还是疼得厉害，不过冰块确实削弱了火炙火燎般的热烫，让他久违地觉得放松了些。他继续安静地注视着青年，而青年只专注地照料他的伤患处。积累的疲惫和舒缓的疼痛让他思维迟钝，甚至产生了自己是一只兽的错觉，而克拉克是另一只兽，用湿乎乎的舌头舔舐他的伤口——疼，却也治愈。这种错觉不是第一次了，他们上一次做|爱也是如同两只兽的纠缠。他用不太清晰的头脑思考，这种错觉也许是因为安全感，兽类不会算计；也许是因为非理性，他明知道这样的接触很危险却还是克制不住，好像本能在驱使他不断往克拉克靠近。

他还想靠得更近。

二十分钟一到，撤下的冰块被克拉克扔进垃圾桶里，在燥热中静静融化。

他迫不及待地面朝克拉克撑起自己的上身，拉住对方的左手把人往自己怀里牵，同时脖颈往上扬，献出自己的嘴唇。而克拉克顺从地朝他俯身——这让他心情心里迸发灿烈的火花，同时用右手食指点住他的嘴唇。因为之前一直拿着毛巾和冰块，克拉克的手指冰凉，他回报似地含住了。

可是下一刻，他却觉得有什么被塞进了自己嘴里，一阵苦味散开。他本能地想吐出来，却被克拉克用一根手指点住了嘴唇——

“消炎药，乖乖吃了。”青年说着还十分体贴地递上一杯水。

蝙蝠侠隔着面罩瞪这个胆大包天的家伙，索吻求欢被拒还被戏弄……他还从没经历过这种丢脸的时刻。

克拉克把水杯往前递了递，眼神一点商量的余地也没有。

蝙蝠侠用可以冻住那杯水的寒冷视线继续瞪着青年无辜的脸，把药混着满腔怒火一起干咽了下去。

“你有时候真是正直得让人想敲你的脑袋。”蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地冲青年呲牙。

“也许我也没那么正直，”克拉克眨眨眼睛，露出一点明亮又欢快的狡黠，“这样你就会惦记着下次再来了。”


	12. 情人

1988年的炎热夏天已经过去了一大半。

蝙蝠侠一边在心里诅咒着这该死的气温，一边爬进情人的窗户。

青年已经在等待了，在蝙蝠侠踏进屋内的那刻便展露出笑容。月亮让他的眼睛带上了一点银色，充满如水般的光亮。蝙蝠侠迫不及待地大步走上前去把他压在床上。

被对方双膝夹住腰侧的克拉克温顺得像只兔子：“看来有人今天急不可耐。”他心情也很好，不仅仅是因为情人如约而至，更是因为对方热烈索取的姿态——这说明蝙蝠侠今夜的义警工作还算轻松。他们已经在一起度过了很多个夜晚，大多数都被情热填满。在不断探索彼此身体的过程中，他们尝试了性|爱的各个领域。克拉克窃喜自己拥有一个曾在西藏修行的情人，要知道可不是人人都能挑战密宗六十四种体位的。而他早就发现，蝙蝠侠精力充沛的时候会更倾向于掌控一切。克拉克完全不介意在性|爱中把主导权交给对方，因为采用骑乘姿势的蝙蝠侠真是该死的性感火辣。汗水流淌在他的肩胛骨上，月光下亮晶晶的一片。而且这个平素冷硬如钢铁的男人，完全不介意在骑在对方身上摇晃身体舒展肌肉放肆大声地说些淫词浪句。

好比现在，能把罪犯吓尿裤子的漆黑恶魔情动地呻吟——

“快点，男孩……”

“操……你真棒……”

克拉克简直硬得发疼，他想掐着蝙蝠侠的腰把他往自己的老二上掼，可蝙蝠侠却刻意折磨他，扣着他的手不让他动弹。他只能报复似的往上挺腰，往对方的身体里撞。

他趴伏在克拉克身上，身体还深深地契合着，一边喘息一边快活地笑。克拉克的头发被汗水打湿成一缕一缕的，连带枕头都湿了一片。他看见一滴汗珠流过克拉克圆润柔软的耳垂，突然好奇亲吻那儿是什么感觉，于是下一秒他就那么做了。汗水渗进味蕾，撩动他还未平息的情|欲。 

克拉克一颤，随即伸手拉他，让他躺到自己身边。他们发疯般地消耗对方的最后一点精力，又依偎在一起把力量传递给彼此。不过两个湿透了的男人黏腻地靠在一起说不上愉悦，更何况身下的床单被蹭得乱七八糟膈得不舒服。

“我一定要叫人来修一修你那个该死的空调，再这么热我可不来受罪了。”蝙蝠侠双手交叠枕在脑后，低声含糊地抱怨。话虽这么说，可他每一次抱怨完了，还是会食髓知味地再来享受这甜蜜的痛苦。

“我们也不是非得在这里……”克拉克盯着天花板喃喃道。

蝙蝠侠偏头狐疑地望了他一眼。

“反正你的车就停在附近……”克拉克回给他一个俏皮的眼神和意有所指的笑容。

“没有人告诉过乡下男孩不要随便上蒙面人的车吗？”他嘴上抵抗，心里却已经开始考虑克拉克的提议了。

“这个蒙面人已经和我搞过十几次了，要是在乡下我们可能连孩子都有了呢。”克拉克一挺身盘腿坐起来，手肘搁在膝盖侧边，手掌撑着下巴，另一只手伸出去抚摸蝙蝠侠修长健壮的小腿。

“……你总是能让我惊讶。”

他越发觉得克拉克很难定义。明明是个在床上连句粗口都不会说的纯情又传统到有些老土的乖乖男孩，却又一直和自己这样的怪人搞在一起还越玩越下流。真要说起来，克拉克看起来甚至不像是能接受这种情人关系的类型——他更像是会循规蹈矩在告白那天准备玫瑰然后从约会到牵手再到亲吻一步不差的那种好男人，甚至会在第一次上床的时候体贴地照顾对方并自觉使用安全套。虽然至今为止克拉克并未表现出任何希望更进一步的意图，但他有时候会怀疑克拉克是否真的和他一样享受这段奇怪的关系。

克拉克注意到了蝙蝠侠的分神：“有什么事让你烦心吗？”他一边说着，一边装似不经意地继续往上抚摸，来到男人的大腿之间——他不久前才从那儿获得了无上的欢愉。那里肌肉结实得像钢铁，不得不说，他甚至已经开始回味对方缠着他腰时几乎令人疼痛的力度。

“没什么，”蝙蝠侠并不打算泄露自己的思虑，只是瞥了一眼克拉克作怪的手，“你明天不是还有正事？”

关于迪安杰罗的案件长达两个月的调查审讯终于迎来一个阶段性的成果，首次公开审理将于明日再大都会市立法院举行，克拉克作为重要证人将会出庭作证。但他们都高兴不起来，因为他们知道明天的审判很难有一个公正的结果。警|方相信迪安杰罗涉嫌杀|害十七名受害者，但仍有多名|受|害|者的遗|体下落不明，使警方无法拿出确凿的证据进行指控。迪安杰罗亦拒绝对这一部分罪行认罪。

无论是否承认自己残害了更多生命，迪安杰罗的最终审判结果都会是被在监狱里直到老死。但对那些受害人的家属来说却不一样。

他知道这段时间克拉克过得也不容易。作为仅有的两名幸存者，克拉克收到了不少媒体的骚扰，不仅仅是蹲点拍照的记者，还有一些无量出版商和媒体人甚至试图说服克拉克出书参加电视节目。但比起这些恼人的家伙，更令克拉克感到难过的是那些受害人家属的拜访……那些，仍无法找到自己孩子遗体的父母们，满含泪水地到他这里试图得到一点资讯，撕心裂肺地祈求他指控犯人下地狱。

想到那些悲伤欲绝的面孔，克拉克的心重重地下坠，扯得胸腔发疼。

蝙蝠侠立马察觉到克拉克的异常：“克拉克？”

“……我觉得我能做的太少了。”克拉克沉沉地叹了口气。

他看着克拉克，轻轻把手覆在对方的手背上，然后用力握住：“克拉克，你已经为他们做了很多，你不用把一切都当成自己的责任。对一个普通人来说，能勇敢地面对差点杀死自己的凶手就已经很了不起了。”他在这件事情上有些担心克拉克，这良善青年的性格中有一部分近似悲悯的情怀，令他一直把这一切当做自己的责任，好像他必须让凶手服罪，让死者瞑目，让悲痛的家属得以慰藉。即使大多数时候克拉克都表现得积极阳光，蝙蝠侠仍担心他会太把自己逼得太紧。

克拉克勉强露出一个苍白的笑容试图让他宽心。蝙蝠侠伸手揉了揉克拉克乱糟糟的头发，像在安慰一个悲伤的孩子。

“我会在那儿。”

话脱口而出的那刻，连蝙蝠侠自己都吃了一惊。

“什么？”

蝙蝠侠呼吸一窒，似乎不敢相信自己说出的话，但他凝视着克拉克的双眼，缓缓重复到：“明天，我也会在那儿。”

“你不用……”

他没让克拉克把体贴的拒绝说完：“你不会认出我，但你知道，我和你在一起。”

然后他吻了上去。

在这个说不清是安慰还是发泄的吻里，他想，作为情人，他们亲吻的次数也未免太多了。


	13. 韦恩

凌晨五点，一丝黎明的微光下，一道黑影划破空气，留下长长的如云的尾迹。

纯黑的钢铁怪物携着激烈气流穿过瀑布驶入隐蔽的洞穴然后平稳地落在圆台般的停机坪上，从金属外壳滑落的水珠滴落在从机舱中步出的蝙蝠侠身上。

如果有任何外人看到这里——当然绝不可能有外人踏入此处——一定会惊叹这里的布置。冷硬嶙峋的巨大中空地下洞穴里，竟然暗藏一个基地。这里说不清是陈列室还是研究室，四处散布着一些古怪得惊人的物件，比如一只5米高的仿真霸王龙。不远处停着一台结合了坦克与跑车两者外形的机动运输工具，被千斤顶支起，轮胎卸了一半，沾着机油的扳手扔在一旁。再往深处走，你甚至可以看见摆放着试管架、显微镜以及各种叫不出名字仪器的实验台，一沓一沓的检测报告也堆放在上面。

蝙蝠侠摘下头罩，递给伫立一旁等待的老人，走向排列着数个屏幕和主机的操作台。

他有一张英俊的脸，你也许在报纸和新闻节目上看见过这张脸，带着轻佻和愚蠢的表情。

那张脸被人们打上了许多标签：哥谭的快乐王子、二十世纪末的唐璜、悲剧的见证者、最富有的孤儿。

哥谭，这座美国犯罪率最高的城市，滋养了无数罪恶，创造了众多悲剧。这里的罪恶，即使是下一场最冷最厚的雪也掩盖不住哪怕是一丁点儿的肮脏，黑帮割据，政|府|腐|败，还有那些不正常的疯子踏着玻璃与血摧残人们的理智与良知。若要说悲剧，又有什么比得上韦恩家呢？赫赫有名的大善人托马斯-韦恩，当战地医生的时候幸运的没有死在炮火里，却在试图治愈这座城市的顽疾时，死在了条普通的阴暗的肮脏的小巷子里，死在了一个平凡的贫穷的不务正业的没良心的抢劫犯手里，连带着他那位温柔优雅的夫人一起。

那条巷子和哥谭的任何一条巷子没什么区别，那个抢劫犯也和哥谭的任何一个人没什么区别。人们谈起那场悲剧，总要叹息着摇头，恶狠狠地说一句“这个城市真是没救了”。

而韦恩夫妇的独子——布鲁斯-韦恩——起初被大家视为一个无辜的受害者，有的人心疼，有的人幸灾乐祸，有的人有所图谋。可最后，所有人都把他当做悲剧的延续、当做哥谭堕落的象征。了不起的韦恩夫妇的孩子，竟长成了那样一个愚蠢的一无是处的花花公子。有人猜测是因为童年的悲剧导致他失去人生的方向，也有人说是缺少了父母的管教让他不学无术毫无美德，总之，布鲁斯-韦恩虽然享受着他父母为他留下来的地位与财富，过着堕落又荒唐的人生。

没有人会把这张脸和潜伏在夜色中的尖耳蝠翼恶魔联系在一起。

洞穴里阴凉安静，只有电子设备极微的电流声和头顶蝙蝠扇动翅膀的悉悉索索。

——不像那里，总是热得好像要融化了一般。

“看来您今夜回来之前也已经沐浴过了，”老人迈着优雅的步伐来到蝙蝠侠身后，“我很好奇到底是谁一而再再而三地如此款待您，布鲁斯老爷？”

“阿福，你没必要这样……”蝙蝠侠，或者说，布鲁斯韦恩，在管家热烈的凝视下不禁感到一丝头疼。他虽然没打算刻意隐瞒自己三番五次地跑去大都会和人幽会的事情，但还是没做好全盘托出的准备。

年迈的管家兴致盎然地提议：“也许您可以邀请那位迷人的女士来韦恩家坐坐。”

布鲁斯对这个问题报以沉默。

“哦，”他的管家十分刻意地发出了一声惊叹，然后用英国人特有的那种腔调补充道，“我的好客之情不会因为对方是位男士而减轻半分。”

“该死的你到底是怎么……”布鲁斯狠狠地敲了一下键盘，骂出声。看在韦恩家十几代祖先的份上，他一点都想不出来他的管家是怎么通过他的背影和沉默发现这个的。

阿尔弗雷德不以为意：“况且我很高兴您能冲破社会偏见追寻真爱。事实上，如果这能鼓励您的话，我十分乐意告诉您我还参与了今年的同志骄傲游行。”

“你什么时候……我怎么一点都不知道？”他惊骇的咆哮结尾甚至不小心出现了一丝破音。

阿福继续不遗余力地讽刺：“有谁会关心一个老人的闲暇生活呢？尤其是在他服侍的主人每个白天都不省人事的情况下。”

“够了，”布鲁斯头痛般的揉了揉眉心，“我真不想再和你讨论这个话题了。”

阿福莞尔一笑，又清清嗓子：“玩笑话打住，不过布鲁斯老爷，我是真心希望您与那位男士感情进展顺利。”

布鲁斯把手从眉心放下，改为指关节抵着嘴唇，面色沉郁地浇灭管家的热烈期望：“阿福，我们还不是那种关系。”他说不清为什么自己在陈述这个的时候心里有隐隐的憋闷，像个没得到满足的孩子想要发脾气。

“可是您喜欢他，不是吗？”老人的目光渐渐变得慈爱，虽然仍透露着一丝狡黠，“您每次从他那儿回来都很开心。”

“也许以后再说吧……”布鲁斯不打算把时间继续浪费在讨论自己的私生活上，“明天，阿福，明天下午两点我要去一趟大都会法院，帮我准备好。”

管家有条不紊地回应：“那您可得抓紧时间了，您明天中午十二点半和包厘街庇护所的管事布莱克菲尔先生还有一个公益午餐的安排。”

那场爆炸对包厘街的人来说是个噩梦。即使韦恩集团首当其冲为政府的重建计划拿出方案并大力捐款，仍有方方面面无法顾及。

也许是凡人的祈祷终于得到了神明的回应，一位执事（注1）在此成立了一间庇护所。

说实话，他曾怀疑过这个慈善机构的性质，过去有太多犯罪组织借此来掩饰违法交易：谋取不当利益的基金会、从事人口买卖的孤儿院、进行器官交易的医疗院……能说什么呢？那里可是哥谭，你永远也不能低估人性究竟可以堕落到何种深度。他当然监视了一段时间，可这个流浪者之家出乎预料的干净，布莱克菲尔先生确实在尽心尽力地帮助那条街道上的人：布施、救助、讲道。上一次他亲眼看见那位执事扶起在爆炸中失去亲人而沉溺于酒精的可怜人并带回去悉心照料，而今天，这个正在从酒精成瘾症中恢复的男人竟然已经皈依神明，供职于流浪者之家，衷心地加入了帮助他人的事业。

布鲁斯韦恩不禁盯着屏幕上的包厘街重建规划图出神。

即使已经接受了希绪弗斯式抗争的命运，看见巨石滚落的道路上开出纯白的花，也会觉得，是奇迹诞生于此。

 

注1：执事，执掌事务或供使唤差遣的人。被西方宗教借词时也叫助祭（英语：deacon，其任职身份称为diaconate），属于基督教神职之一。

 

PS：  
1.布鲁斯把手从眉心放下，改为指关节抵着嘴唇，面色沉郁地浇灭管家的热烈期望：“阿福……我们还不是那种关系。”  
管家发出惊叹：“什么？您就是这样吊儿郎当地搞同性恋的吗？韦恩家可是个体面的世家。”


	14. 审判

包厘街的爆炸事件一直让他十分忧虑。不仅仅是灾难本身对这里造成的伤害，还有灾难可能把这些人变成的模样。

这些本就没有太多可以失去的人们，在一夜之间变得一无所有。任何社会里最危险的都是那些一无所有的人。也许这么说有些不近人情，但布鲁斯确实做好了面对一群暴徒的打算。

但如同奇迹般的，包厘街的情况不同于他的预想。

布莱克菲尔执事的庇护所开在包厘街南端的一处空铺，那里受爆炸波及较小，稍作修整便可运营使用。许多人聚集此处，但并不混乱，忙碌却不失秩序。

空气中炖菜和汤的香气让破败的街道有了一丝温情。如果你闻过这里以前常年弥漫的烂垃圾般的味酸腐道，你肯定会以为你来错了地方。

他选了一张长桌坐下，对面有一个孩子正专注地用撕碎的面包刮掉盘底的汤汁，根本顾不上抬头看一眼。

他的父母一生都是虔诚的天主教徒，但他却在过于年少的时候放弃了向神明祈求。宗教场所并不能给他带来任何慰藉，他不得不指出一个事实：牧师们最后都有了漂亮的房子和车，而信众们仍在苦难中挣扎，把血汗钱一点一点捐给教堂，祈祷虚无的福佑与垂怜。

这里真实得令人意外。

不远处，一个身穿黑色牧师长袍的男人穿过人群朝他走来。那人白金色的头发略长，扎在脑后，给人一种古典的印象。眉毛又粗又浓，自信的眼神透出睿智的光，鼻梁高挺，下巴宽正，确实容易让人产生好感并信任。

布鲁斯在对方走到自己面前时扬起一个笑容，主动伸出手：“布莱克菲尔执事，包厘街的希望之光。”当他听到这个名字与包厘街联系在一起时，他着实有些意外，因为在这之前他就打算向这位执事询问迪安杰罗的事情，如今也算是少见的巧合。

“这是主的旨意，吾等不过神之使徒，遵照主的教诲、传扬主的荣光，”布莱克菲尔执事谦逊地颔首，“当然，包厘街如今的好转也有多仰仗于韦恩先生的支持。”

韦恩工业在爆炸发生后反应迅速，甚至比政府还快一步捐款和调运物资。但在内心深处他知道，这是不够的，这些人需要的不仅仅是遮风避雨的棚子和罐头食物。必须有人保证这些援助资源公平地分配，必须有人在艰苦的环境中保护妇女和儿童免遭二次伤害，必须有人让这里的每一个人相信生活会变得更好，而不是无尽的坠落。

一个富豪的施舍不会让这些人看到希望。

一个像布莱克菲尔执事这样的人才能最大限度地发挥作用。

一个环保材质的餐盘放在他面前，里面有土豆炖牛肉、几颗西兰花、一堆杂蔬粒和两片黑麦面包。

布鲁斯抬头不动声色地观察为他送上食物的人，衣服很新却不算合身，头发和胡子近期打理过但仍很粗糙，皮肤干燥泛红是因为长期从事风吹日晒的体力活——看起来是包厘街的住民在庇护所担任志愿者。如同他一开始观察到的那样，包厘街忙碌却不混乱，因为这里的许多居民都加入了志愿工作，负责准备食物、分发物资以及清洁工作等等。虽然施食处的实物对受灾群众都是免费提供的，但志愿者被允许在一天结束后拿回家更多的食物和生活必需品作为自己的劳动报酬。除此之外，食物烹饪是这里最受欢迎的工种，因为从事这部分工作的志愿者会在劳动过程中受到相关专业培训，这无疑将有助于他们日后就业。

“我以为食物只提供给有需要的人？”布鲁斯故意抛出这个问题，其实他知道今天的一切都是安排好的：哥谭第一的富豪在包厘街享用救济食物，一旁的记者会拍下照片写篇文章，第二天人们就会讨论这到底是慈善还是作秀。但不管人们怎么看他，这么做都会为包厘街的重建带来持续的关注度，引入更多的捐款、救济措施和发展方案。

“不管您怎么看待您自己，在我看来，您只是一只迷途的羔羊，神怜爱行至他面前寻求皈依的人。现在，韦恩先生，请享用午餐。”

布鲁斯舀起餐盘里热腾腾的牛肉块缓缓送到嘴里，他隐约听见远处传来照相机快门的声音，这意味着他今天作为公众人物的任务正式完成。

原本坐在对面的男孩儿终于用面包把盘底擦干净，布莱克菲尔执事抚摸男孩的发顶，然后让他去领一套新衣服再给在家休养的母亲也带一些食品回去。

他们目送男孩一路小跑着离开。

“你给你的神圣之路选了一个坎坷的起点。”布鲁斯目光如炬。

布莱克菲尔执事微笑，却不失庄严肃穆：“韦恩先生，苦难是来自神的考验，而神知晓人们在苦难面前容易堕落，因此派遣神的使徒的指引这里的人们在经受苦难时坚定信仰。我来此，是为了帮助他们不听从从恶人的唆摆，不与罪人为伍，不侮慢上帝。”

他不相信神的力量，但他默许了布莱克菲尔执事的布道。蝙蝠侠可以威吓罪犯躲在家里，却不能阻止普通人堕落成罪犯。包厘街需要的不是蝙蝠侠。

“这个世界真的不可思议，既有您这样坚持善行的神的仆人，又有罪大恶极的如恶魔般的家伙，”布鲁斯看似有所感触地叹喟，“啊……我是说那个连环杀人狂，自己的城市出现这样的家伙还真是让人不安啊。”

布莱克菲尔执事面上的笑容渐渐消失，只余下严肃的审判意味：“我很遗憾他没有接受神的净化。”

布鲁斯有些奇怪对方用了“净化”而非“教化”，他追问道：“莫不是那家伙也去过教堂？”

“他曾来教堂向我忏悔，但我并未料到他会犯下那样的罪。”执事并不打算透露更多。

布鲁斯倒也没期待对方会知无不言，毕竟教会法典规定神父不能与任何人讨论告解圣事中忏悔者向神父透露的任何事情，如果擅自违背保守告解圣事秘密的义务将受到惩罚，所以即使布鲁斯怀疑布莱克菲尔执事在告解圣事的过程中已经知道了一些秘密，对方不说他也无可奈何。

之后，这位虔诚的执事因为还要准备下午的布道便向布鲁斯告辞，备受关注的富豪在镜头里用完了救济餐也不多停留，走到街口上了一辆等候多时的黑色SUV。

前军情六处特工出神入化的车技很快就把记者远远地抛在身后，坐在后座的布鲁斯开始迅速地脱下昂贵的圣罗兰高级定制，换上备好的便宜西装成衣。他给自己伪造的身份是丹尼斯-莫迪利，一名来旁观公开审理的大都会蒙特福迪中学化学老师。他麻利地戴上杂金色假发，发量稀疏且发质不佳，然后用粉底液和粉扑把自己弄得更白一点，那种天天呆在教室和实验室不怎么出门晒太阳的白，因为皮肤偏薄还有点微微发红。高光和阴影棒配合使用可以改变鼻子的形状，他想丹尼斯-莫迪利老师应该有个犹太人的鼻子。当然，胡子也是少不了的伪装利器，贴胡子可是个细致活，好在阿福开车很稳。最后，他戴上了一副方框的金边眼镜。

现在没有任何人还能看出这个老气又窝囊的中年教师和哥谭第一的年轻富豪之间有任何关系。

车停在某个无人的小巷口，阿福平静地看向前方，不去理会自己少爷在后座闹出的那些动静。

布鲁斯蹬掉自己昂贵的意大利手工皮鞋，换上款式平庸的人造革皮鞋，头也不抬地说：“对了，我记得资料上提过布莱克菲尔执事在去包厘街之前很长一段时间都在哥谭大教堂担任神职？”

“不错，怎么了？”

“我在他身上闻到了那种味道，和迪安杰罗的衣服上的味道一样，我想这不是巧合。”

“考虑到迪安杰罗正是从哥谭匆忙逃亡大都会，而且据报告显示他也是一名教徒——这其中应当有什么联系。我会去查一查教堂。”

他下了车，硬邦邦的橡胶底踩在地上不太舒服。大都会的马路宽敞却也拥堵，他踩着人行绿灯的尾巴过了街，快步走上法院前白色的石板台阶。此刻他并没有带那些高科技的小玩意，因此很快就过了安检，在安保人员的要求下他十分礼貌配合地出示了证件——当然，是伪造的。

公开审理上午十点就开始了，中午休庭两小时，下午两点再继续。他猫着腰进入法庭的时候已经迟到了二十多分钟，等他找到位置坐下，便立马开始寻找克拉克的身影。他很快就看见对方坐在证人席上，背挺得笔直，又认真又紧张的样子。

不知道是否是感觉到了什么，克拉克突然回头张望了一下，但他的目光仅仅只是从一排排坐席上扫过去，并没有在布鲁斯身上做任何停留。但布鲁斯仍在那一瞬间感觉呼吸一窒，产生一种自己被克拉克发现了的错觉。那呼吸暂停的一瞬间带来的不仅仅是紧张或警惕，还有某种近似于期待的隐秘情绪。也许在他自己都不曾察觉的内心深处，他有那么一点点希望克拉克能认出他，即使他知道这是不可能也不允许的。

直到克拉克把头转回去，布鲁斯才长长地呼出一口气。他继续盯着克拉克的背影，不自觉得咬了咬口腔内侧的软肉，分散那点暗暗的不高兴。

庭前，双方律师开始做最后的陈述。检方指控被告数宗毫无人性的罪行，包括强奸、致死绑架、凌虐以及有计划的谋杀。辩方则辩称，迪安杰罗所犯下的一切罪行皆因性向与信仰所悖导致的严重精神问题，曾寻求牧师告解与心理治疗但并未得到有效帮助。

接着，陪审团彼此交换意见。死刑判决需要12位陪审团成员的一致同意，只要有一人反对，被告就会被判终身监禁、不得保释。

终于，法官宣布庭审结果——由于12人陪审团未能就死刑判决达成一致，被告迪安杰罗因涉嫌谋杀7人而被判终身监禁。

最终判决下来的那一刻，庭上一片喧哗，受害人的父母掩面哭泣，有人挥舞着拳头大喊正义不再。布鲁斯微皱起眉头，虽然预料到了这个结果，亲耳听到依旧让人心情沉重。即使检方指控迪安杰罗涉嫌杀害17人，但由于证据不足，迪安杰罗拒绝认罪，法庭无法对此进行裁决，而陪审团未达成一致同意，迪安杰罗也逃过死刑。

他分神去观察克拉克，青年掩藏在不合身西装下的宽厚肩膀略微耷拉下来，想必心情同他一样失望。他几乎能想象出对方蓝眼睛里流露出的难过。

警察押送被告离场，人群陆陆续续地离开法庭，克拉克也顺着人流往外走，他没有和任何人交谈，只是沉默。布鲁斯紧跟在几步之外。

外面等待已久的话筒和摄像头簇拥到迪安杰罗和负责押送他的警察面前。

直到一声枪响打破了原本混乱的喧嚣。

人群爆发出尖叫，男男女女或抱头伏地或四处逃散

只有克拉克面色苍白地站在原地四处张望。

这个傻瓜是在寻找枪手吗？

布鲁斯一边在心中怒斥对方的愚蠢行径，一边闪避着几乎要撞到自己身上的人群，艰难地向克拉克靠近。

然后他顺着克拉克停住的目光望去，看见了仍举着枪的暗杀者。

ps：接下来稍微摸一段时间鱼写一个pwp《雪盲/White out》，故事是关于布鲁斯前往冰岛寻找海王的布鲁斯在雪林中迷失，被一个酷似克拉克的猎人捡回小木屋。暴风雪来袭，外面寒冷又危险，被困在小木屋中的两人在篝火与酒精的催化下搞到了一起。敬请期待。


	15. 夏末

莱诺·迪安杰罗的判决和紧随其后发生的枪击案引发了广泛了社会舆论，人们无法接受这样一个残酷的凶手竟能轻易逃脱死刑的制裁，一时间媒体上都是对先进法律体系和死刑制度的各种讨论。  
彼得·弗格斯，一位小学体育老师，一个老实又热心的父亲，在妻子去世后独自将孩子抚养成人。他的儿子亚当是个贴心的男孩，成绩不错，还加入了学校游泳队。亚当上大学之前向父亲坦白了自己对同性的异样情愫，彼得是个传统的天主教徒，他一开始吓了一跳，但他最终还是接受了，毕竟那可是他的儿子，他无论如何都会爱他。  
可亚当却被这个恶魔夺走了。他不敢想象这个恶魔是怎样欺骗了自己的孩子再将他残忍地杀害。他在报纸上、电视上还有法庭上无数次看到这个恶魔的脸，冷漠又丑陋。而今天，在法官宣读完审判结果后，那张脸露出了笑容——  
宛如一把刀直直刺入彼得太阳穴。  
他听不见其他人再说什么，耳鸣嗡嗡地刺得他头晕目眩。他浑浑噩噩地随着人流走出去，停在了法院大楼底层的接待台前面，取回了自己之前寄存的背包。  
那恶魔被警察押送着的背影就在前面，一点点走出这栋阴冷的大楼，走向外面的阳光。他把背包挂在胸前，从里面摸到一样冰冷坚硬的东西——他也不知道为什么自己会带着这个出门——快步穿过人流，对着恶魔的头颅扣下扳机。  
嘭——  
他失误了，他还想再射出一发子弹，却被人夺过枪，狠狠地撞倒在地上。他的脸在地上撞出了血，却感觉不到疼痛。这是彼得·弗格斯这个好人生平唯一一次为自己没能杀人而感到绝望。  
克拉克·肯特无法忘记彼得·弗格斯陷入绝望的脸。他呆立在混乱的人群中，看着警察带走迪安杰罗，又带走彼得·弗格斯，直到这片区域被警戒线封锁。  
那晚他又无法入睡，闭上眼便是白日里的一幕幕。蝙蝠侠很晚才来，却一直陪他直到黎明。  
“我也在那儿。”  
蝙蝠侠在他耳边这么说，语气沉重。  
克拉克知道自己不需要再解释任何，这个男人如承诺的一般前往法院，无声地陪伴他——即使以一种无人能知的方式。但不知道为什么，克拉克又觉得对方不仅仅是在说今天的事，更像是在说“我也经历过这个”。  
也许这么久以来不仅仅是他的存在陪伴着我……或许在这些夜里，我也陪伴着他？暗淡星光一样的念头在克拉克心里闪烁明灭。他突然很想知道自己在蝙蝠侠心里是否如对方在自己心里一样特别？  
他爱上了蝙蝠侠，这世上独一无二的家伙。自己大概再没办法爱上别人了，克拉克有些心酸地想。可这世上有太多像克拉克·肯特这样的人了……《哥谭公报》那个维琪·薇尔不是据说也和蝙蝠侠有过什么亲密关系吗？“幽灵的女伴”——那些人是这么称呼她的。还有一直追逐着蝙蝠侠身影的切斯·梅里黛恩博士，更不要提那些妖艳的女罪犯嘛……如果有一天他被甩了，他大概会每次看到蝙蝠侠的和别人的绯闻都难过得回家坐在沙发上吃一大桶冰淇淋吧。  
那天晚上他没能鼓起勇气对蝙蝠侠说“爱”这个字，事实上直到很久以后他才有机会这么做。  
那之后他一直想做点什么。他可以去写彼得·弗格斯一生的不幸故事，但那样不过是一个包含情绪令人动容的故事。作为幸存者他还收到过多次黄金档访谈节目的邀请，但他都拒绝了。最后，他低调地发表了一篇社论，指出迪安杰罗案件中美|国社会普遍对弱势群体，尤其是有色人种的忽视，甚至是歧视。迪安杰罗犯下的屡屡罪行虽然手段缜密却也并非天衣无缝，可在案件侦察过程中，警方却因案件发生多在移民区，失踪的被害人大部分是非洲裔、亚裔和西班牙裔的移民，而草草结案。还有部分受害者，遇害前被人目击与迪安杰罗亲密接触过，却也因为警方“一位三十岁上下的白种人男性必定是一位守法公民”的这种傲慢的偏见而放弃调查。  
这篇社论发表后收到了许多赞许，各界对警方和相关部门在事件中表现出的不平等对待表示谴责。  
正当这一切纷繁地进行时，一则令人意外的消息将舆论引至另一个方向——  
1988年8月28日凌晨，也就是最终判决的一周后，迪安杰罗在特拉华州的威明顿行为矫正中心服刑期间被一黑人囚犯杀死。  
那名囚犯声称受上天感召，要杀死他执行正义。  
克拉克在报纸上看到这则消息，心情复杂一时竟不知该说什么。蝙蝠侠更是懊恼自己错过了时机，没来得及潜入监狱从迪安杰罗口中问出些什么。但后悔已是无用，他不得不重新梳理线索，从别的方向去继续查探。  
虽然他们各自都忙碌不已，却还维持着大概一周见两次的频率。但克拉克的平静生活没过多久便又被打破了。  
莱克斯集团近来的极地古生物化石研究项目备受学界瞩目，卢瑟甚至还专门举办了一个新闻发布会为自己未来大胆探索“极地、深海、外太空”的战略目标造势，但在一片惊叹与赞誉中，有一个人的质疑显得十分不合时宜。  
“本报得到匿名消息表示您在北极进行的研究并不发生在许可的区域，另外还伴随不正常的人员受伤报告。为什么受伤人员现在仍无法与他们的家人见面？请问您进行的研究是否合法？还是说您在借着研究的名义进行一些别的未经允许的活动？”  
星球日报记者克拉克·肯特的激烈追问在会上造成了足够的轰动，也给莱克斯·卢瑟带来了不小的麻烦。很快，环境部门和经济部门就对卢瑟的科考项目进行了调查，证实了未经允许的考察活动，以及未上报的人员受伤情况。诸如此类的罪状虽无法给卢瑟一发痛击，但至少也能让他花个把月的时间停下动作应付调查和诉讼。  
可像卢瑟这样睚眦必报的人在清理痕迹之余必定不忘算账，麻烦很快也找上了克拉克。他先是被卢瑟起诉诽谤、侵害商业利益，紧接着不堪的丑闻也缠上了他。  
《特洛伊旗帜周刊》刊登了一篇名为《幸存者实录——从同性恋食人魔手中逃脱》的耸人听闻的报道，其中大概百分之八十分成分都来源于作者的想象和杜撰，但文字间的恶意足以让克拉克身败名裂。文章推断克拉克误入嫌犯房内的说辞不合理，指出他很可能之前就与嫌犯有情感关系，或者他早就发现了对方的变态兴趣却为了获得一手报道才身犯险境。很快，背后黑手的有意推动和其他媒体的捕风捉影使克拉克毫无防备地被曝光在闪光灯下，他一出门便被长枪短炮堵了个严严实实，各种不堪入耳的提问铺天盖地压来。  
他狼狈地突破重围，刚踏进星球日报办公室，就被怒气冲冲的佩里叫进了主编办公室。佩里把一沓花边小报摔在桌上，克拉克不自觉被震得一抖。  
“现在全业界都知道我们报社出了个和食人魔牵扯不清的记者！”  
“你知道那不是真的……”  
“我知道！我还知道这八成是因为你得罪了卢瑟自讨苦吃！可是你太冲动了！”佩里看着克拉克，又生气又心痛，“就算卢瑟真的有什么问题，你也应该等到证据确凿再公布出来，你现在反而给了卢瑟清理痕迹的机会，还让卢瑟反咬你一口！”  
克拉克没办法反驳，他知道自己棋差一着被卢瑟狠狠地报复了，但他当时可以选的路不多。他得到可靠消息，在超人消失匿迹之后，卢瑟通过研究超人的飞行轨迹，认定他在北极有一处秘密的落脚点，而后期莱克斯集团在北极进行的光学和电磁探测已经可以确定这个基地的坐标以及占地范围，只差找到接触伪装的方式。克拉克知道，那些科考项目中受伤的人必定大多都是因为试图入侵孤独堡垒而被自动防御机制所伤。他设定的程序从来只为阻止人们进入堡垒，并不具备杀伤性。卢瑟短时间内无法突破堡垒的防御机制，但即便如此，他也不愿见到更多人因此受伤。于是他只能选择曝光卢瑟的计划来阻止这一切。  
“……克拉克，我很抱歉，但你现在不能留在星球日报。”佩里强迫自己忽视克拉克露出的失落表情如此说道。


	16. 去往

蝙蝠侠和往常一样从窗户进入这间单身公寓。

其实他有钥匙，克拉克亲自交给他的，现在就放在万能腰带最左边的那一格里。但他从来没用过，用钥匙进入对方的家这种行为被赋予了一种仪式化象征意义，但他下意识对此回避，所以他从来都不去碰那个小小的金属片。

他走到沙发边时瞥到了垃圾桶里被卷成一卷的报纸，上面黑体加粗的标题咆哮着某位记者与食人魔的不可告人关系，旁边挂着克拉克的照片。其实他今天已经看到很多类似的新闻了，但这仍让他不自觉握紧了拳头，想要狠狠地揍人。

坐在沙发上的克拉克抬头看他，露出一个疲惫的笑容：“嗨。”

他站在原地没动，看着克拉克试图装作一切都好不让人担心。

“想吃点东西吗？我今天买了海盐柠檬挞。”克拉克甚至体贴地询问他是否想来点宵夜。

他以前半夜回到蝙蝠洞如果还需要继续工作的话，阿福会为他准备些宵夜，与克拉克见面一段时间后，他时不时会就在克拉克那儿吃些东西，意面或点心之类的，大多是超市买来的现成食品或者不超过三种食材快速加工出来的方便宵夜。那味道自然说不上多么令人满意，但辛苦一天之后能有些东西填饱肚子还是令人很愉快的，就是回去后阿福总会用“吃野食”来调侃他的地下恋情。

“我都知道了。”

“那些……文章你都看了？”克拉克嘴唇开合了几次才说完这句话。他并不奇怪对方蝙蝠侠已经知晓一切，毕竟这个男人拥有庞大的情报网，而这事儿闹得满城风雨，连他抱着纸箱从星球日报大楼里走出来都有人跟着拍摄。他只是不希望对方看到那些不堪入目的文章。

“我知道那没一个字是真的。”

“至少他们说对了一点……”克拉克又笑了，但这回并不勉强，反而带着一丝轻快，好像对方的回答让他心中的阴霾一下子散去了一半，他甚至调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“我搞不好真是个基佬。”

他看着克拉克眼里明亮得过分的蓝，终于忍不住一起笑了。他喜欢克拉克这种在困境中依旧乐观的精神，喜欢这个认真的家伙偶尔流露出的调皮孩子气。于是他忍不住伸手揉了揉克拉克的头发，然后低下头吻了他。

他们很快就忘却了纷扰，沉醉于亲吻。窗外，月亮懒洋洋地在夜空里散布光华。

当这个吻结束，他们已经交缠着躺在沙发上。两个人高马大的男人想安稳地挤在一张沙发上难度颇高，蝙蝠侠的披风被克拉克压在身子底下，而克拉克的腿被蝙蝠侠夹在两腿中间，他们面对面侧躺着，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，不约而同地决定今夜就这么安安静静地待一会儿。

但蝙蝠侠突然意识到，虽然他们之间的性|爱一直很合拍，但随着见面次数的增多，不做|爱的场合也越来越多。好像已经由许多个夜晚，他们就满足于这样依偎相伴。

“别担心，我们会解决这个的。”他看着克拉克近在咫尺的蓝眼珠，想到自己小时候吃过的蓝色可乐糖，甜丝丝的，于是又凑上去亲了一下，感受克拉克的睫毛在自己嘴唇下颤抖。

“其实没那么糟……佩里其实是在保护我，”克拉克认真地向他解释，“现在我身败名裂，卢瑟的目的也就达到了，反而若是佩里太支持我才会让卢瑟不死不休地对付我，甚至整个星球日报。”

“等风头过去了你就会复职吗？”

“没那么简单，不过佩里推荐我去他老朋友的报社，”他别有深意地瞄了蝙蝠侠一眼，补充道，“在另一座城市。”

他正支着脑袋专注地思考克拉克的困境和卢瑟的恶行，并没有注意到对方那隐隐有所期待的眼神：“如果卢瑟真盯上了你，换个地方恐怕无济于事。”

“卢瑟的手还伸不到那边去啦，那座城市有自己的主人。”

克拉克很少像这会儿这样猜谜语似的说话，蝙蝠侠不由得疑惑地打量对方：“你打算去哪里？”

“你猜不到吗？”

“……你一定在逗我。”意识到对方所指究竟为何，蝙蝠侠罕见地露出了难以置信的表情。


	17. 哥谭

初秋的夜晚已透着一丝清凉，几点星星寂寥地在夜空闪烁。只是蝙蝠侠可没有时间欣赏这良夜，他昨日业已潜入威明顿行为矫正中心搜寻迪安杰罗死亡的线索。根据记录，那日唯一的特别指出便是杀死迪安杰罗的囚犯尼克·海切尔曾与教诲师依姆霍特神父会面，但相关监控录像却已离奇丢失。

蝙蝠侠从不相信巧合，更何况，还有更不可思议的事情——

依姆霍特神父已于一年前死于心脏病，那当日冒名顶替与尼克·海切尔见面的教诲师到底是谁呢？

蝙蝠侠逼问了尼克·海切尔，这家伙却满脑子替天行道的宗教狂热，觉得自己所作所为皆是奉行神的旨意，其余一概不知。

今夜，他又辗转查访了迪安杰罗曾工作过的快餐店、巧克力工厂和修车厂，却了无进展。他从欧文街的修车厂出来，如阴影般掠过街区的一片片屋顶，来到花园街。

这里虽然叫花园街，却是处处不堪入目，老旧的民居、便宜杂乱的货铺和年久失修的路灯。蝙蝠侠落在一栋民居前敲了敲某户的窗户，窗内一片黑暗，也无人来应声。一种像是宠物不听话却又舍不得打的无可奈何情绪涌上心头。

他转身离去，像个幽灵一样在街道的阴影里穿梭，走到街尾再走过两个路口便是热闹的红灯区，以他的了解，他要找的人恐怕就在那儿。

或许是他在找人这件事情上经验丰富，又或许是他太了解对方的兴趣所在，总之他的寻觅并没有持续太久就有了结果。

霓虹灯暧昧的色彩也无法将他的身影从夜色中揭露出来，他蹲在一家酒吧的招牌后面，脚边是凌乱的电线和脏兮兮的铁架，不甚愉快地街道中央的几条人影。

一名青年被三名女性包围，后者看打扮是这条街上揽客的妓|女。站在穿着渔网袜和零星布料的暴露服装的女性面前，青年没表露出一点儿色情的欲望或是轻蔑的打量，反倒像是个普普通通的迷路游客在问路一般彬彬有礼地微笑。

任谁都无法讨厌那样的笑容，也难怪那些姑娘把他当个新鲜玩意儿。

“你看起来可不像会来这种地方的人呢。”穿着红色皮夹克的女性一边不经意地用手指绕着漂染过的金发一边问道。

“我刚搬过来，对哥谭还不太熟悉。”克拉克坦白道。

——上帝啊，他竟然毫无防备地告诉别人自己是个初来乍到的外乡人，他就不怕被这些本地佬骗得连底裤都不剩吗？蝙蝠侠在心中抱头呻吟。

“你是做什么工作的？”另一名女性问，她的睫毛膏在眼下晕出一片阴影。

“记者，”克拉克并没有隐瞒自己的职业，但他也察觉到几位女性立马流露出的不自然的神色，于是补充道，“不过我现在被报社炒了，所以来哥谭只是看看男朋友。”

几位方才还担心自己是不是牵扯上什么麻烦事儿的女士此刻松了口气，其中一个用略带讥诮但并无恶意的语气说：“你还真是坦荡呢，我可是见过不少干着体面工作的家伙明明有妻子了还偷偷来街上找男人。”

“那还真是可惜呢……没办法光明正大的喜欢另一个人。”

“那你的那位是个怎么样的人呢？”

“……是个有点阴沉的家伙，不会也很可爱就是啦。”克拉克搔了搔头，暗自在心中祈祷这份评价不会被对方知晓。

“要小心哦，阴沉的家伙不少都有些变态的兴趣呢，我之前遇见过一个搞金融啊投资那类东西的男人，西装革履开豪车，还把我带到他的高级小区去，结果竟然要我和他的司机做给他看，”“你的那位阴沉的男朋友有没有什么不太寻常的表现吧？”

“要蒙着脸做……这个算奇怪吗？”

“蒙你的脸还是他的？”

“他的。”

“他是那种被人看见脸会有勃起障碍的类型嘛？”

“我觉得不是吧。”

没办法再任由这番闹剧继续下去的蝙蝠侠从屋顶跃下，霓虹灯将他的影子长长地投射到路面上，笼罩住这几个人。

如同弱小的生物最擅长感知危险，在这样的街区生存也是一样，几位女士敏锐地察觉到了不速之客的降临——当然，他也在故意彰显自己的勋在——彼此对视一眼，便灵巧地闪身躲进了身后的酒吧。

街上只剩下克拉克一个人，他眼睁睁地看着轮廓狰狞的黑影慢慢逼近，顿时觉得如临大敌：“……嗨？啊，那个，你一直在这里吗？”

蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，发出一声表示“我都听见了”的冷哼。

克拉克讪笑着掩饰自己的尴尬，若论身高他不会输给对方，但在这种时候总觉得在气势上生生矮了一头，他语气艰涩地为自己打圆场：“真巧，你怎么也在这儿？是路过还是附近发生了什么事？”

“你不在家。”蝙蝠侠的视线像锋利的刀片一样在克拉克身上剜过。

克拉克心想是啊是啊被你逮到了我晚上不在家偷偷跑出来，虽然蝙蝠侠确实严肃地叮嘱过，但克拉克来到哥谭的第一天就把这些戒令抛到脑后，他可不是那种听话的乖宝宝。但这会儿他被蝙蝠侠盯着，不由得产生点做错事情的心虚。他注意到蝙蝠侠抿紧了嘴唇，显然是真的生气了，但随即又觉得对方的话有些怪异。也许在他们的关系中蝙蝠侠并不是个冷酷的情人，但在大多数时候是个已久是个沉默不喜多言的男人，没道理会把这样明摆着的事实专门说出来。以对方的性格，说“我告诉过你不许一个人在夜晚的哥谭闲逛”才正常些。

克拉克看着蝙蝠侠，心里一动：“……你是不是去找过我？”

蝙蝠侠不语，克拉克却知道这便是默认了，不由得心生几分歉意，他刚想开口，一旁酒吧的板门被推开，音乐和人声泄露出来，蝙蝠侠立马拉着他闪到一旁的小巷里。这条小巷比他们刚才所在的那条还要窄，他们几乎是胸贴胸、大腿贴大腿地挤在一起，克拉克几乎能隔着蝙蝠侠的胸甲感受他心脏的跳动。他们墙角的黑暗中屏息静气，直到那几个刚从酒吧出来醉汉离开跌跌撞撞地走远。

外边已经没了动静，蝙蝠侠确认没有人会目击他们后便打算出去，克拉克却忍不住突然握住对方的腰。其实他是想抱住对方的，但过于狭窄的巷子让他没办法把手绕过去。

“对不起，我是不是让你担心了？”克拉克老老实实地道歉，他看上去还想说什么，却像不好意思似的把头别开不敢看人，过了半晌，却又抬起头直直地看着蝙蝠侠，声音轻柔却又直白大胆，“我只是想看看哥谭，看看你的世界。”

蝙蝠侠看着克拉克，他确实生气，但克拉克突如其来的拥抱和告白又搞得他气不起来了，然后他又被克拉克这种让他生不起气的行为搞得很恼火。他搞不懂自己到底在想什么，他抿着嘴生闷气，气克拉克不听话又随随便便搞得他心里上上下下，又气自己随随便便可克拉克搞得心里上上下下。他想说的很多，但最后说出口的只有一句伴随着叹息的：“这里晚上不安全。”

“我很高兴，离你这么近。”

没完没了地说这种话，蝙蝠侠心想，于是下一刻，他把手覆在克拉克脖颈上，那儿皮肤白皙，隐隐看得见青色的血管。他微微用力，克拉克便顺从地靠过来，他们唇齿相贴。

这是他们第一次在外面这样做，事实上，他们从没在做爱以外的场合接过吻。这里一点也不适合接吻，肮脏而潮湿的窄巷，不远处放着几个垃圾桶散发着腐烂的味道，老鼠叽叽地窜过躲藏。但这个吻比以往的那些感觉还要好，他们甚至不愿停下，就好像在担心一旦停下就不会再有下一次了。


	18. 爱意

克拉克租的这间房间位于这栋楼的底层，而且由于地势的关系，窗外正好是一个长长的斜坡，简直和半个地下室没甚区别，采光不良不说，甚至还能看见路人的脚从外面走过。  
不过也正是因为这个，房租才便宜了三分之一不止。  
——克拉克躺在这个即使不拉起百叶窗也照不到阳光的房间里，心想着也算是一种体验了。  
这房间只有十几平米，连一张正经的床都没有，只一张床垫直接摆在地上。蝙蝠侠留下来过夜时可没少抱怨他选的这个地方，但没办法，他现在要为自由工作而节省日常开支。  
其实昨天克拉克刚一来哥谭便去拜访了《哥谭公报》的主编里弗斯先生，为对方愿意在如此特别的时期给他提供一个职位表示感谢， 顺便也带去了佩里的问候，但克拉克也向对方说明自己想做一段时间自由撰稿人寻找方向。里弗斯先生笑笑表示完全没问题，欢迎他找到方向之后再来。  
值得一提的是，克拉克在电梯里遇见了维姬·维尔，这位女士盯着他的眼神让他差点以为自己被认出是最近报纸上那位声名狼藉的同行，没想到对方却问：“你是大都会那个拿到过几次超人访谈的记者？”  
“……嗯，是的？”  
“露易丝·莱恩也拿到过超人访谈？”  
“……没错？”  
“Shit！为什么蝙蝠侠就是不愿意接受我的采访？”维姬·维尔狠狠跺了一下脚，连电梯都颤抖不止，“你说到底是我的问题还是他的问题？”  
“……他看起来就不是那种会乐意接受采访的类型吧？”克拉克尽力打着圆场。  
“听起来好像你见过他一样，”维姬·维尔充满怀疑地审视着他，“大多数人的第一反应会是蝙蝠侠真的存在吗？”  
克拉克几乎是落荒而逃，他想如果维姬·维尔知道他和蝙蝠侠睡了的话大概能用挂在胸口的万宝龙钢笔戳死他。  
总而言之，他现在没了稳定的收入来源，虽然还有些存款可以支撑一段时间，但总归还得省着点过日子。  
他收拾干净吃过早餐便一个人去了包厘街，向这里的组织人员报名了参与义工，一个又高又瘦的红鼻头的男人去和布莱克菲尔执事通报了一声，得到了批准。当然，他第一天还不能正式上岗，要先学习完工作手册才能开始干些杂事。  
他一边阅读手册，一边观察包厘街几乎称得上是欣欣向荣的一派景象。中午发放餐食的时候也井井有条，没有人争抢也没有人挨饿。  
等他排队领到自己的午餐后，餐厅的桌子几乎都被坐满了，克拉克好不容易寻到一张只坐了一个人的桌子，“嗨，我能坐这儿吗？”  
这张桌子前唯一的食客抬起头，与克拉克视线相交的一瞬间露出错愕的神情。  
克拉克起先觉得这张脸有些微妙的眼熟，却想不起来在哪里见过，直到对方脸上那种冷淡又讥诮的神情唤醒他的记忆：“你是昨晚……嗨，真巧。”  
“……嗨。”那名女性不太情愿地回应。  
“你也在这里做义工？还是就住在这条街上？”克拉克坐到她对面。  
“只是来蹭免费的午餐罢了，”那名女性无意识地用勺子拨了拨自己盘子里的汤汁，她似乎说话时习惯性地带着漫不经心的嘲讽意味，“义工？丢了工作还来免费给人干活？你还真是有爱心呢。”  
克拉克并未感到冒犯，反而一本正经地自我介绍道：“我是克拉克·肯特，来自大都会，之前就职于星球日报，现在丢了工作还来免费给人干活。”  
“……克洛伊，”她像是被噎住似的等着克拉克，半晌才回答，她并没有提及自己的职业，毕竟根据昨晚的偶遇那真是显而易见，“你昨晚没事吧？”她总算是在冷淡之外表现出了一点浮于表面的关切，不过她听起来并不抱歉自己在危险面前扔下这个初来乍到者——毕竟那可是哥谭的幽灵，谁都不想被那个幽灵找上。  
克拉克慢了半拍才反应过来克洛伊指的是什么：“你们昨夜看见那个了吗？”  
“别说了，幽灵会听见的……”克洛伊压低声音狠狠地打断克拉克。  
“别害怕，那个幽灵是在保护这座城市。”克拉克笑着安慰她道。  
克洛伊盯着语出惊人的克拉克，又是半晌才评价道：“你可真是个怪人，怪不得会找那样奇怪的男朋友。”  
听到这话，克拉克不由得露出一副略微有些苦恼的神情：“其实……我们还没到那步。”  
“哈？”  
“倒也说不上是男朋友，只是在一起有一段时间了。”  
“所以你为了炮友把工作丢了跑到这个城市来？”克洛伊不敢置信地提高了声调。  
“也不是炮友啦……”克拉克没什么底气地辩解，“况且我也只是正好丢了工作，才想来这边看看的。”  
“你们多久见一次面？”  
“一周两次，晚上。”  
“这还不是炮友？”  
被质问得无法反驳的克拉克忿忿地抿起嘴。  
这下子连克洛伊都不忍心再讽刺他了：“可怜的家伙，你动心了吧。”  
“我一直都挺喜欢……不，我爱上他。”  
“这种话可千万别对炮友说，”克洛伊看着克拉克脸上欲言又止的表情，绝望地补充，“……哦不你已经说了。你不该说的。”  
你不该说的。  
昨天那个男人也是这么说的。  
回想起昨天的事情，克拉克忍不住反省自己  
也许是因为听见了克拉克和女士们关于“蒙面”这一话题的无底线讨论，昨夜和克拉克一起回到在哥谭新租的小屋后，蝙蝠侠少见地主动挑起这个话题：“你不好奇我面具底下究竟是谁吗？”  
他坐在床垫上，看着蝙蝠侠靠在窗边——那个男人无论什么时候都喜欢这种方便他随时消失的位置。  
“也会好奇，但不知道的话，你会更加安全不是吗？”虽然克拉克也很想知道究竟是怎样的男人才会选择成为蝙蝠侠，但他比任何人都明白选择这样的事业所需要付出的代价。  
“你可真是……竟然敢和一个脸都没见过的男人纠缠不清。”  
他看着这个男人在无光的陋室中几乎溶于黑暗的身影，想到盔甲之下伤痕累累的身躯。  
“我所能看见的，已经足够我爱了。”  
蝙蝠侠惊骇得近乎呆滞的模样落在克拉克眼里，他甚至觉得有些好笑。将这些话说出口比他想象得容易，好像自然而然的，他就该将“爱”这个字眼说给那个男人。  
但或许这“自然而然”只是他自以为是，那个总是无所畏惧的男人丢下那句话便落荒而逃。  
事到如今他也不知道那个男人还会不会回来。  
恭喜你，你在搬来哥谭的第一天就把事情搞砸了。克拉克在心底埋怨自己。  
虽然并不了解两人之间的交往，但爱情无非就是那么回事，用膝盖想也知道发生了什么事情。“如果他回来找你，那恭喜，你们就是莫里斯和阿列克（注1）。如果他不会来找你，那么，拜拜。”克洛伊伸出手，手心朝上，虚虚握住，然后又松开，朝空无一物的手心做了一个吹灰的姿势。  
克拉克的不幸让这个充满防备心的姑娘与他快速建立了一种古怪的友情，吃完饭后，应克拉克的请求，她懒散地向他介绍了一番这个城市，从眼下他们所在的恶名昭著的东区一直到富丽繁华的钻石区，说到后者时她的眼里露出混合着嫉妒与渴望的复杂神色。她也谈到了她自己，父母都是底层工人，她大学辍学后没能在被歌舞团录取，于是去了冰川俱乐部当舞娘，然后就一步步沦落到如今这副模样。她还有个先天有听力障碍的妹妹在锅炉区的洗衣店帮忙干些杂货。  
他们一直聊到下午四点，人们突然纷纷放下手中的活，聚集到街中心的一片空地上。  
“这是做什么？”克拉克问。  
“下午的布道。”  
克拉克好奇地跟着人群，他看见一个一身纯白的女孩儿走到众人面前，人们像恭迎天使一般虔诚地望着她。  
“那是谁？”克拉克又问。  
克洛伊的脸上又露出那种讥讽的神情：“前任哥谭警察局副局长克里斯·欧文的女儿安吉拉·欧文。”

注1：莫里斯和阿列克，文学作品及改编电影《莫里斯》的男主角和男主角的爱人


End file.
